


Paranoid

by PJ2



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Black Mailing, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, OC, Slash, current day setting, loss of unborn child, tragic back stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: After a bad turn of events Ponch ends up at Central where he meets Jon and falls in love...though another bad turn of events start to happen causing both of them to wonder if they weren't supposed to be together...Jon too has a bad turn of events before Ponch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ponch starts out with this other guy...but don't worry he'll be with Jon later.

Frank Poncherello laid on his bed half upside down talking to his father on the phone.

“Why not?” he asked almost whining, for the past hour or so he’d been trying to convince his father to let him join the CHP.

“Francis, you know as well as I do, that temper of yours is gonna get you into trouble in that job.”

“But dad, I can keep myself under control over half the time!”

“Over half the time…there’s still those other times. Besides you’re fresh out of college…find something better to do with your life.”

“Like come to Chicago and be stuck at a desk? No thank you. Dad please!” Ponch begged.

Soon his Fiancé Tyler (Ty Jenkins) walked into the room. They were roommates, and Ty was a CHP officer. He smiled when he heard Ponch’s conversation.

“HI dad!” he yelled into the phone.

Nathan Poncherello shook his head, knowing it was that man that had influenced Ponch in that career choice. Not that it was a bad choice…but he was afraid of losing him was the real hesitation.

“Hello, Ty.”

Ty just smiled. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He said then gave Ponch a kiss on the cheek.

After another hour of conversation Ponch finally heard the words he was looking for.

“All right, fine…do it…but if something happens to you…” Nathan began his voice cracking a bit.

“I’ll be fine, dad…trust me.”

“Okay…Francis…I’m proud of you,” Nathan said before they ended the conversation.

Ponch rushed to Ty, his socks sliding on the hard wood floor causing him to slip and slide right into his arms.

“Well hi there,” Ty said.

“Hey! He said yes,” Ponch said a huge smile on his face.

“That’s great! Let’s celebrate,” Ty replied.

Ponch just smiled at the thought.

CHPCHPCHP

Many months later Ponch was just getting out of the academy and into real work at the CHP he was thrilled…but today was his day off.

CHPCHPCHP

Ty sat at the red light, waiting for it to change to green. He could not wait to make it home. Ponch would be waiting for him. "Oh come on!" he hollered at the light, but saw that there was no change. He looked out the window again. Realization dawned on him that he was at a stop sign, not a light. Slightly embarrassed about that, he started to proceed forward again. He did check to make sure the way was clear. Ty turned on the radio and rolled down the windows in his blue Dodge Charger, acting as if nothing had just happened. 

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch stood at the stove in the kitchen cooking some macaroni and cheese. He was not very hungry, but he knew Ty would be. This dish was an unproblematic thing to prepare for dinner. Ponch almost never cooked for Ty, but he was in a cheerful mood today.

Ponch plugged his iPod into the radio so he could listen to it a little louder and began to play some music. The first song to come on was "You Make My Dreams" by Hall and Oates. He peacefully sang along as he cooked his food. Soon the doorknob turned. The sudden movement made him jump. At first he thought Ty was home, but then the knob stopped turning and someone was banging on the door. Obviously the person had no key to get in. Ponch cautiously made his way towards the door. He wiped the sweaty palms of his hands up and down his pant legs while approaching the door. When he got there, he simply stood near it. He was more nervous than ever, knowing that was not the way Ty knocked on the door. Finally, he had enough guts to open the door. When he did so, he found himself face to face with the his fiancé, Ty Jenkins.

"Hi. Uh, is this where Frank Poncherello lives?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Ponch smiled and tried not to laugh. “Yeah?”

"Well can you tell him that his fiancé is here? He’s ready to eat too..." Ty said with a smile smelling the air filled with the scent of macaroni and cheese.

"Yeah…Did you want to come in?" Ponch asked, with a smile.

“Sure, I’d love to…that is…um if Ponch doesn’t mind.”

“Oh silly of course I don’t mind,” Ponch said letting him in. “It’s your place to ya know,” he added with a smirk. They shared a kiss before Ponch walked off back to the kitchen to finish with supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch and Ty sat down at the table to eat. Ty smiled digging in, he enjoyed a nice home cooked meal from Ponch. Normally Ty did the cooking, cuz Ponch was tired. 

“Oh, Ponch I’m sorry for the short notice but remember that Highway Patrol convention?” 

“Yeah…isn’t it in Chicago this year?” Ponch asked taking another bite of his food. 

“Uh huh I thought maybe it would be nice to go…I mean get away from here a while.” 

Ponch almost choked on his food. “Ty, I can’t. I’m really busy that week.” 

Ty pouted slightly. “Can’t you sweet talk Sarge into letting you go?” 

“I don’t want too…besides if it’s in Chicago I’d wanna stay longer to spend some more time with my family…I mean they live there.” 

Ty nodded. “Okay, well I’m going, I already told Sarge I was. I’m filling out the paperwork already too.” 

“Nice…I hope you have fun,” Ponch replied but he didn’t sound like he meant it. 

The rest of the time at the table was silent, Ty was trying to think of something he could do to cheer Ponch up. Because he was hoping they could do something together tonight…and if Ponch was upset he knew the answer would be no. 

“I’ll do the dishes for you,” Ty said, knowing how much Ponch hated dishes. 

Ponch smiled slightly but tried to hide it. “Thanks.” 

Ty smiled and got up. 

Ponch went and sat on the couch to watch TV, but then changed his mind and went to the bed room. 

Suddenly Ty wished he could throw the dishes aside. Ponch was exactly where he wanted him right now, and knowing Ponch he wasn’t gonna stay in one place long. Ty tried to wash the dishes fast, and to his surprise Ponch hadn’t come back out. 

Ty then realized Ponch probably wouldn’t be in the mood tonight, Ty just announced he was leaving for a while and Ponch couldn’t come along because of work. Ponch was p***ed off at Ty more than likely. 

A few hours passed, Ty had stayed away hoping that things would be okay if he did. He then sighed and decided to try to see what happened when he went in. He walked into Ponch’s room, after knocking. After stepping in he was soon pulled onto Ponch’s bed. 

“Ty…I’m glad you’re going…I mean it’ll be good for you…sorry I can’t come…but could you tell mom and dad I say hi? You’ll be in Chicago, you can pop in and visit.” 

“Yeah I can do that,” Ty said as he put an arm around Ponch. “sorry if I upset you earlier with the news,” he added. 

“Nah it’s fine,” Ponch replied. “Hey ya know I think this is the first time we’ve ever done this,” he said with a laugh. 

“Yeah you never let me get near your bed…and sleeping in separate rooms is a killer,” Ty said kissing Ponch. 

“Well get over it, we can share a room in a few months. But I promised dad we wouldn’t be in the same room till then. I don’t know why it even matters anymore.” 

“Did you ever promise you would wait for sex till you were married?” 

“Nah that was just something he expected of me. But what the heck it’s not like he’d find out if me and you did it or not,” Ponch said with a laugh then gave him a kiss. 

“Why does it seem like even from Chicago he still tries to rule over your life?”

“Cuz that’s pretty much what he does. He was that way for Robert, Martin, and Patti too.” 

Ty was silent just staring deep into Ponch’s bottomless brown eyes. He cuddled up closer to Ponch. 

“Ty?” 

“Yeah Ponch?” 

“I don’t wanna seem like a bad person…but would it be wrong of me to want to have sex and sleep with you before we got married?” Ponch asked. 

Ty just smiled and started messing with Ponch’s shirt. “Not at all, baby. Is tonight a good night?” 

Ponch looked at him. “I don’t know, is it?” 

Ty just started kissing Ponch on the back of neck, which in return got him lots of moans, Ty just smiled and continued and as he did it he was slowly undressing Ponch.   
Ponch grabbed a blanket, while Ty got undressed, and as soon as the blanket went over them they both got an experience they’d been dying to have for years. 

CHPCHPCHP

A few weeks later Ty was getting ready to leave, and Ponch was staying home from work because he didn’t feel good. 

Ty gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Get better soon, babe. I’ll call you as soon as I make it to Chicago,” Ty said. 

“Why are you driving?” Ponch asked curiously still confused by that. He thought he’d just take a plane. 

“It’s safer than a plane,” Ty said. He stared at Ponch for a few minutes, something about him was different, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it…but something…and he wasn’t sure if change was good. Ty said goodbye then left. 

Ponch then went to the bedroom and tried to get ready for the day. He pulled on a t-shirt and for some odd reason it was a little tighter than he had remembered. It hugged his tummy and looked kinda tight…almost like the shirt had shrunk, or Ponch had gained some weight since the last time he wore it. He just shrugged it off figuring it was just a problem with that shirt. Then he grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. He had trouble with the button and the zipper. The jeans were more snug on him than they were the last time he wore them. 

Ponch was starting to get frustrated, and then just when he thought it was gonna be okay…the button on the jeans just popped off and flew across the room. “Great…” Ponch muttered then went back to the closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. He pulled those on without trouble, then went to look in the mirror. He stood sideways and was a little confused. 

“When did that happen?” he asked out loud. His normally flat stomach had a slight lump to it. It wasn’t too bad…at least not right now.   
Ponch shook his head. “This is weird…” 

The day went by and off and on Ponch felt crappy. He ended up calling to get an appointment at the doctor’s office. Right after doing that though he dreaded the moment of having to go out in public, he probably looked like a mess. And right now these sweat pants were the only thing that fit…he wanted to wear jeans though. He finally decided this wasn’t the time to complain about that, he wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him. So he got ready then went out the door. 

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch came home from the doctor and still couldn’t believe the news. He wasn’t sure how he was gonna tell Ty. 

Ponch collapsed in bed and stared at the ceiling. “Why did this have to happen!?” he cried then looked to the side seeing a picture of him and Ty on the night stand. “How am I gonna tell Ty?” he asked himself out loud. 

He then got up and went over to the mirror again and looked at himself. “How am I gonna live with this?” A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Ponch went and answered. 

It was his sergeant. 

“Poncherello, sorry to bug you I was a little worried,” he said. 

Ponch let out a long sigh. “It’s fine, Nick,” he said. 

Sergeant Nick Sanders nodded then walked inside after Ponch stepped aside to let him in. “What’s wrong?” 

“Went to the doctor…I wish it were Ty in this position and not me.” 

“What’s wrong? Nick asked again. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Ponch said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Nick stared at him “Are you serious?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Ponch said. 

“You should tell Ty soon,” Nick said. 

“I know he’s not gonna be home for a while though…I’ll tell him when he gets home next week,” Ponch said. 

Nick nodded. “If you need anything just let me know,” he said then started to go for the door. 

“Thanks.” 

CHPCHPCHP

Ty was laying in bed beside a blonde woman named Veronica. Something he’d never told Ponch was that he was bisexual…and there was a girl he’d met online that lived in Chicago he was going to see. He didn’t actually want to go to the convention. Veronica just giggled as Ty played with and touched her bare breasts. 

“Tyler do you have to go home next week?” she asked. 

Ty just smiled slightly thinking about how he wished he could stay with her…but then his thoughts drifted off to Ponch and he remembered how much he loved him too. He couldn’t decide between the two. Though he was engaged to Ponch…and what he didn’t know was that he and Ponch were having a baby.   
He looked at her. “Well I can see about staying a little longer…gimme a sec,” he said. He got up and left the room. He called Nick and told him that his car broke down and it would be a little while before he got back maybe another week or two. 

Then he called Ponch. 

“Hey Ponch,” he said. 

“Ty! Hi,” Ponch said excited to hear his voice. 

Ty cringed inside feeling awful about lying to Ponch about this…but what else was he to do, tell him the truth he was staying longer for some girl? “Ponch look I’m sorry but it’ll be a few more weeks before I get back. My car broke down,” he explained. 

“Aww I’m so sorry, babe. I can come out there and get you if you want?” 

“Nah it’s fine, what would we do to get the car back?” Ty replied smoothly. 

Ponch was quiet. “Well I guess that’s true.” Ponch sat down on a chair and leaned on the counter. “Well keep me posted,” he said finally. 

“I will, and don’t worry about me.” Ty hung up and soon was back in bed next to Veronica. “Now where were we?”


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and Ty wasn’t home he kept saying he’d be back soon, but the day kept changing…and now he’d been gone a whole three months. Ponch was pretty sure something was up that Ty wasn’t telling him, but at the moment Ponch was going through his own problems. Ty was supposed to be home months ago…and now Ponch was three months pregnant…and it showed. He hated it! Ty was gonna get home and start teasing him, saying Ponch was a stress eater, because he thought that Ponch was stressing out over him being gone so long. Of which he was…but that wouldn’t be the reason why he was eating food and gaining some weight. 

“Ponch that guy deserves a good ol’ fashioned ass kicking he shouldn’t have just disappeared at a time like this,” said Ponch’s friend Kev. 

Ponch bit his lip. “Kev, I’m sure he’ll explain when he gets back. And I’m sure it’s a good reason too,” Ponch said. 

Kev shook his head. “Ponch you’re too nice to him. If I were in your shoes I’d wanna know all the answers and now. Heck I would’ve been out to Chicago already,” Kev said. 

“Yeah?” Ponch asked starting to think maybe he should do that. 

Kev nodded. “Yeah, ain’t no one gonna get away with treating me like that.” 

Ponch nodded. Then his phone vibrated and started to ring, it was Ty. He answered. “Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s gonna be a few more days,” he said. 

“Ty…is everything okay? I mean seriously it’s been three months.” 

“I’ll be home soon, don’t worry,” he said. 

Ponch sat down and put a hand on his growing stomach, silently hoping he’d be there before this baby was born…cuz time seemed to be going really fast. 

“I promise it’ll be soon,” he said. 

“Okay…” 

After a few minutes they hung up. “A few more days…” Ponch said. 

“Alright let’s go,” Kev said. 

“Where?” Ponch asked. 

“We’re gonna go see what that man is really up to. Cuz car troubles should be fixed by now.” 

CHPCHPCHP

Ty and Veronica both were cuddling on the couch the next day. When suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ty wasn’t expecting anyone, but went and answered the door. 

“Kev?” he asked confused. Then saw Ponch and looked even more confused. “What’s going on? And Ponch…what happened?” 

“Ty what have you been doing?” Kev asked. 

“Wait just a minute you’re here because you don’t believe me?” Ty asked in shock. 

“Ty you’ve been gone for three months! I was going crazy,” Ponch said. 

“Yeah, and you were stressed?” he guessed looking at his growing stomach. 

“Yeah…but that’s not what that’s about,” Ponch replied. 

“What?” Ty asked confused. 

“Tyler what’s going on?” Veronica asked. 

“Veronica go sit down I’ll be back in a minute,” Ty said. He closed the door and came into the hallway of the hotel. “Ponch what happened?” 

“Ty I was hoping you’d be home in a week like you were supposed to so I wouldn’t have to say it over they phone…you’d never believe me. But we’re having a baby,” Ponch said. 

“What!?” Ty stared at him in shock. “Ponch I’m sorry but I didn’t wanna be a dad. I just wanted to have a sex with you…and a baby wasn’t expected,” he said. 

“Yeah I know,” Ponch replied. 

It was silent for a while. For one second Ty thought about maybe wanting that child…but then he changed his mind. He loved Ponch, but he didn’t want to have kids with him. He  
shook his head. “Ponch I’m sorry we can’t have kids,” he said. 

“Yeah we can have kids…I’m gonna have a kid,” Ponch said looking at Ty wondering if he’d even paid attention to any of that. 

“No I mean I don’t want any kids…so either get rid of it…or we’re through.” 

“Ty…” Ponch started in shock. He’d never saw that coming. Ty was silent. 

“Look I’m sorry I don’t have time for this, I’ve got a girl in there waiting for me.” 

“You son of a bitch, you’ve been dating someone else behind my back this whole time!” 

Kev just watched the two somewhat happy this relationship was ending. Ty was kinda a jerk to begin with, not to mention he was a dork as well. He just wasn’t the right person for Ponch. 

Ty stared at Ponch. “Well if that’s how you’re gonna be then fine…I’m not coming back home,” Ty said. 

Ponch laughed slightly. “I don’t need some lying cheating bastard in my apartment anyway, have fun with that girl,” he said then stomped on Ty’s foot and walked off with Kev. 

CHPCHPCHP

“I didn’t even know he liked girls,” Ponch said he was now sitting in the car crying. 

“Hey I could see it coming that he was doing something behind your back. I didn’t know he was bisexual…but I’m really sorry about all of this, Ponch. He wasn’t the right guy for  
you anyway,” Kev said starting the car. 

Ponch was quiet. How the hell did he get so lucky to have someone like Kev as a friend? The trip home was pretty quiet for the most part, until it was getting dark, and Kev was tired and falling asleep at the wheel. 

“Kev, don’t fall asleep, please. I can drive,” Ponch said. 

“Nah it’s fine,” Kev said waving him off. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and yawned twice. Then he didn’t notice that he was driving on the wrong side of the road. 

“Kev…you’re on the wrong side of the road,” Ponch said. 

Kev nodded tiredly and started to move to the other side ever so slowly and now a truck was coming straight for them. 

“OMG KEV MOVE!” Ponch cried he grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and moved them, but instead of getting where he wanted they ended up down an embankment, the car flipped over a dozen times, and they were thrown around. When the car came to a stop, both men were unconscious. 

A car driving by stopped to help, and soon help arrived, and ambulance, and paramedics.  
Upon arrival and checking the two men in the car Kev was dead, and Ponch was barely hanging in there, it was highly likely the baby didn’t make it. The paramedics worked hard to get Ponch out of the car, and when he was at the hospital since they were close to LA when this happened only his sergeant was told of the accident because no family was around. Nick rushed to the hospital only to be informed that Ponch was in a coma, they weren’t sure when he’d wake up, and there was no way that baby could’ve survived the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the beginning of Jon's story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has some problems...and Ponch has a problem with his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, I'm gonna hopefully have the next chapter up Sunday or Monday. This one is basically a really quick background on Jon's story, and then starting you back to where we left off with Ponch. Next chapter Ponch meets Jon.

Jonathan Baker sat next to David Hamilton in his kitchen. “So yeah I can’t believe Getraer finally decided now that I can go to motorcycle training. I’ve been trying to do that for a few months now…” Jon finished. 

“Well glad you’re living out your dreams, Baker.” 

“Hey, my dreams are never complete unless you decide to answer this one simple question,” Jon said leaning a little closer to his boyfriend. 

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” David asked. 

“Will you marry me?” Jon asked. 

David leaned in closer and kissed Jon. “I’d love too.” 

Jon and David sat together chatting for a while. “Well first things first, Jon we’re gonna get your through motorcycle training. Then we can think about the wedding.” 

“Hey, I don’t want that to get in the way…we can plan in between.” 

“True…” David smiled widely. “I love you, Jon.” 

Jon smiled at him. “Love you too, babe,” he replied. 

CHPCHPCHP

For a few weeks Jon was in CHP motorcycle school not exactly enjoying it all the time, the days were long, and rough. He’d come home exhausted. 

David gave him a shoulder rub each night then they’d cuddle and fall asleep. 

Jon appreciated that. Soon he was out of motorcycle school and back to the CHP and getting ready to be assigned to a training officer for additional training when something  
happened to David. 

Someone who either was jealous that Jon was with someone else…or just plain hated him and wanted him to live a miserable life had been killing off anyone that he came into contact with that he fell in love with..and got engaged. Jon hadn’t noticed the pattern it had only started recently he lost Pete…then a year later David came along…and Jon and 

David had been friends a long while before they realized that they were in love. Now someone was against David…

Jon was coming home from work one day when he saw an ambulance, and a few other emergency vehicles outside his apartment complex. He quickly got there and rushed over to see what was going on. He saw David being taken into the back of the ambulance. 

“What happened?” Jon asked confused and scared. 

“He was shot,” the paramedic replied. “You can follow us if you want.” 

Jon nodded and hopped on his motorcycle to follow. 

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later the news was given to Jon that David was dead. 

Jon was in shock. “No…he can’t be…” Jon was denying it. He couldn’t believe he’d lost David, that heart break he had felt back from when he had lost Pete was starting to come  
back. “Why does the world hate me so much!?” he cried. 

CHPCHPCHP

Jon went into work a few weeks later feeling a little down. He felt like his world was coming to an end now…not only had he lost David and Pete…but now he was partner with a guy named Gary. Gary and Jon went together like PB&J but that didn’t last long…after a year or so Gary and Jon were out on patrol together…

“Speeder!” Gary yelled pointing in the direction of the speeder they turned on their sirens and went after the speeder together. Gary was ahead of Jon, as they were crossing an intersection a car came barreling through and hit Gary from the side. 

“GARY!” Jon cried. He stopped his bike and rushed to him, tears stinging his eyes. “This is all my fault, Gary…” he said. 

“N-N-No…h-h-how?” 

“Every time I fall in love…when the relationship goes deeper…the person is taken away from me…I should’ve known better….” 

“Jonny it’s n-n-not y-y-your f-f-fault…” Gary said his voice slowly fading. The ambulance that Jon had called for soon arrived and took Gary away…and not long after Jon was told Gary was dead…

CHPCHPCHP

A year later back in West L.A. Ponch was back to work again, but things just weren’t the same…ever since he’d lost that child he just hadn’t been himself. He was a lot less happy…he missed Ty from time to time, but then was reminded of what a jerk was, and then realized he was better off without him. He missed Kev though. Ponch was sitting in the briefing room next to his new partner Chase. He didn’t exactly like Chase…they were friends, but he didn’t even like hanging out with him after work either.  
A few officers kept commenting about how Chase and Ponch would make a better couple than Ponch and Ty…but Ponch hated the thought…Chase seemed to only think of himself over half the time…who needed someone like that to be your boyfriend? 

CHPCHPCHP

One day when Chase was supposed to be putting some money in the charity donations box, but he decided he wanted to take some of that money for himself. Ponch happened to walk by at the time as he saw Chase stuffing it in his pocket. 

“Chase what are you doing?” 

“Ponch keep your mouth shut about this,” Chase said. 

“But…you’re stealing…” Ponch started. 

“If you don’t keep your mouth shut I’m calling Ty and telling him all about what’s happened here lately. I’m sure he’ll be here in a jiffy. As soon as he knows the baby is gone he’ll want you back and you know it. In fact I might even twist the story a bit too…” Chase said. 

“Hey, don’t please. I’ve had enough problems with that asshole. “ 

“Then keep your mouth shut. If I hear that you told Nick about this…I’m making that phone call…” 

Ponch stared at him, and bit his lip. Was this really worth it? Should he tell Nick and just have to deal with Ty? Or keep his mouth shut? Ponch wasn’t so sure what to do right now…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch transfers to Central and tries to get a fresh new start with his life...Jon meets Ponch for the first time.

For two weeks Ponch kept his mouth shut, but he just felt awful about it. Each time he saw Chase all he could think about was what he’d done wrong. He tried to convince him a few times to give the money back…but Chase wouldn’t. Then Chase reminded Ponch that if he told anyone about it, he’d call Ty right away. Ponch hated it! He was even more quiet than he had been before because not only was he still not the same since the accident…but he was being blackmailed by his partner!

Finally Ponch was fed up with it. He either had to tell someone, or get outta there…or both. He went to Nick’s office. As he was heading that way he was stopped by Chase.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“It’s none of your business, Chase. Leave me alone.”

“It is my business, Poncherello. If you’re going in there to rat on me, which I know you want to…I might need to start making a phone call.”

Ponch let out a loud frustrated sigh. “You know, life’s been hard enough since I got back here and after losing the baby. You’re just making everything much harder. I think I’m leaving…I don’t need this.”

“Oh, so you’re running away?” Chase said a funky look on his face. It was a mix between a frown and a smile.

“I’m not running away…I’m just transferring. Won’t that make you a little more comfortable that your secret is safe, dickhead.”

“My name is Chase…” Chase started.

Ponch just rolled his eyes.

Chase just laughed knowing he was getting on the young Puerto Rican’s nerves. “I’m just messing with ya, Ponch. And yeah that would be nice…go on get outta here,” Chase said. Though he suspected there would be too it than just Ponch leaving…he wasn’t gonna keep his mouth shut forever.

What Ponch didn’t know was that Chase had already made one phone call earlier that week…and it wouldn’t be long before one of Ponch’s worst nightmares came to life.

Ponch walked off and into the office then closed the door. “Nick we gotta talk.”

“What about? Are you finally gonna open up to me again?” Nick asked looking up.

Ponch couldn’t even hold it back anymore he had to spill the whole story. “Nick a couple weeks I go, I caught Chase stealing some money from the donations box that he was supposed to be putting inside it…he told me that if I told anyone he’d call Ty and tell Ty that I lost the baby…and maybe twist the story a bit…I don’t know what he was gonna twist it to…but anyway he was basically telling me he was gonna tell Ty everything that I’ve kept away from him…and we all know as soon as Ty knows the baby is gone he’ll be right back here trying to sweet talk me into being with him again…I don’t even wanna see that jerk! I’ve kept my mouth shut for two weeks because of that creep blackmailing me…Sarge I can’t take this anymore…and it’s not just the fact that I’m having troubles with Chase…ever since I haven’t been with Ty…and since the accident and losing the baby being here hasn’t been the same. Too many memories are here…and they hurt. I need a fresh start…I gotta get outta here.”

“Well you can transfer to Central they just lost a guy recently and still haven’t found a new replacement that has lasted long. We’ll miss you though…and don’t worry about Chase I’ll deal with that myself.”

Ponch nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem, just fill out this paper work, I’ll call the station then I’ll tell you when you start.”

Ponch smiled slightly then left the room, bumping into someone that strangely looked like Ty.

“Oh…um sorry…I was just leaving,” Ponch said.

“Whoa, wait a minute baby you can’t leave yet I just got here,” the man said grabbing Ponch’s arm.

Ponch looked up at him, looking him in eyes and realized it was Ty.

“But…what are you…how’d you…” Ponch stammered.

“Shh…Chase called me yesterday.”

Ponch turned and glared at him. “Chase I kept your stupid secret! Why’d you go off and do this? Ty listen I don’t love you anymore, when I left you we were through and we still are. Nothing you say or do will change that. I’m not living the rest of my life stuck with a lying cheating, backstabbing bastard like you. And I thought I loved you too…I guess I made a huge mistake there.”

“those are some strong words honey,” Ty said trying to hug Ponch.

“No, Ty I’m serious. We’re done with. Go home to that bitch that you ditched me for,” Ponch said pushing him away as he started to walk off.

“You can’t just leave like that!” Ty yelled.

“Just did!”

Before anyone could say more Chase was called into the office.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch’s phone was spammed with hate messages from Chase. Ponch ignored most of them. Why should he care if Chase was mad? Ponch was pissed why’d he call Ty!? He thought he was safe if he kept his mouth shut but apparently either way he wasn’t safe.

Ponch was packing his things, he was moving to a different apartment, and completely starting over. The thought of that fresh new start was nice to him. In fact it even made him smile…though too bad he couldn’t just erase all the memories of what happened before…little did he know he was gonna be making better memories than he’d ever dreamed of.

CHPCHPCHP

A few weeks later Jon was sitting in the briefing room playing with his pencil. He was bored and waiting for briefing to start. Soon he saw Getraer walk in…but who was that sexy Puerto Rican with him? Jon shook his head ridding himself of that thought, a guy that looked like that obviously would have a girlfriend already…and to be honest Jon wasn’t even sure he wanted to be with anyone ever again anyway. He’d just end up losing them, right?

Getraer walked towards Jon’s table. “Uh, Baker this is Frank Poncherello he transferred here from West L.A. I am gonna partner you two up if you don’t mind,” he said.

“Okay…?” Jon replied. In his mind he was wondering if it was a good thing…or if the world just hated him. What was he gonna do?

Ponch just smiled when he saw his new partner. Quickly he remembered that he wasn’t there to pick up dates though…and this was a fresh new start he wasn’t gonna blow it…a sexy blonde like that had a date already, right? So why waste his time, and get his heart broken?

Ponch sat down. “Hi, I’m Ponch.”

“Jon,” Jon replied shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

Jon just smiled.

CHPCHPCHP

“So…uh mind if I ask why you left West L.A.?” Jon asked when they were out on patrol.

“Wanted a fresh new start…”

“What, too exciting there?” Jon asked curious.

“I guess you could say that…”

CHPCHPCHP

As the shift was nearing an end Jon felt like he hadn’t gotten much of anywhere in his relationship with Ponch. He was pretty bummed, he could tell something had happened in Ponch’s life that made it difficult for him to open up freely.

Soon he was called into Getraer’s office but before he went in Ponch said something. “Hey, Jon I’ll see ya tomorrow…it was nice riding with you. Looking forward to it.”

Ponch didn’t see it, but Jon blushed deeply after hearing that. Ponch was looking forward to seeing him again? Wow! Jon walked into the office, his cheeks bright red. He closed the door behind him.

“Baker, I just have a few words to say that I should’ve said before…I know it might be hard on you with a new partner after having lost Gary…and I know that Poncherello has gone through a lot back in West L.A. as well. Just…be careful with him, Jon. I don’t want to see him getting hurt, we want him to feel very welcome here…he was willing to give this station a try when he transferred for a fresh new start.”

Jon nodded. “Okay, I’ll be good…I wouldn’t ever wanna hurt him either,” Jon said his mind still picturing the way Ponch smiled at him. It was one of those things where it was almost like an instant love at first sight…like they were meant to be…but then Jon realized something that broke his thoughts and his smile faded…he didn’t want Ponch to get killed like the others were.

Jon never realized how much one person could totally change his whole world…and he would soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ponch start a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving a few months later.

Jon felt a hand touch him startling him and bringing him out of his horrible nightmares of the past. The images of coming home seeing David dead…the images of seeing Gary lying on the street dead…Jon didn’t notice tears stinging his eyes.

“You okay, partner?” Ponch asked sitting beside him with a worried frown on his face. They’d been partners now for a few months…they shared part of their life stories with each other…but never the part that was causing so much pain for them now. They were both afraid of what the other would say about that.

“I’m fine,” Jon replied quickly.

Ponch just stared at him unsure. Jon for some reason had been keeping his distance from Ponch…not talking to him as much…and when they talked he always seemed short with him.

Ponch at first thought maybe Jon was tired…and that didn’t seem to be the case…the next thing was maybe troubles with girlfriend but turns out Jon didn’t have a girlfriend, and from what he’d heard from Grossie, the loudest mouth in all of Central Jon was homosexual. Which made Ponch feel a little bit more comfortable…he almost told Jon how he felt but based on Jon’s reactions towards him lately he figured Jon wasn’t even the slightest bit interested in him…boy was he wrong!

Ponch sat in silence staring at Jon for a while. He felt like he was being pushed away…and he had no idea why!

He knew one person he could ask, but he would rather get his information from Jon…not Grossie.

Grossie knew Ponch’s secret, that he liked Jon…and somehow was able to keep it secret, which was a surprise. Grossie was having such a struggle watching the two partners now though…seeing how hurt Ponch was…and watching as Jon just continued…and Jon was doing this so he wouldn’t hurt Ponch he didn’t realize he was hurting him.

After briefing Ponch left quickly not even feeling like putting up with that right now…he felt like he had already  been rejected and he hadn’t even said a word to Jon about liking him…was he that obvious?

Grossie pulled Jon aside. “Baker, can’t you see you’re hurting him?”

“Hurting him? I’m saving his life…” Jon said.

“Jon, here’s a little secret…Ponch…he loves you…he thinks you hate him. You’ve basically put up a wall between you and your partner and he can’t get through. Yeah you might’ve lost people in that past…but the past is that past this is the present…the future. Your future is with Ponch, I can see it already. Don’t push him away you’re only hurting him…and you’re hurting yourself too.”

Jon was silent for a few moments letting that sink in…was that the truth? If so he’d let Getraer down…he said he wouldn’t hurt Ponch.

Finally Jon made up his mind he needed to find Ponch.

CHPCHPCHP

It took a few hours, but he was finally able to find Ponch at the park helping a little girl learn to ride a bike.

“That’s it, you’re a natural, Haley,” he cheered her on as she was able to successfully ride. She had fallen a few times before… and Ponch had nothing better to do.

Jon just smiled widely. “What a great guy,” he said to himself. Then walked over. “Ponch, can we talk?”

Ponch turned quickly startled. “Jon? I thought…well…uh yeah sure…what’s up?” Ponch was really nervous at this point.

“Let’s take a little walk,” Jon suggested taking Ponch’s hand in his for a second leading him the way he wanted to go.

Ponch felt a shiver run down his spine, he couldn’t believe Jon actually did that…it was nice…really sweet. He smiled. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“Grossie said I was hurting you by pushing you away,” Jon started.

Ponch looked at him…man this guy didn’t waste a second he just jumped right into the problem.

“Look I’m really sorry I thought I was doing you a favor…”

“But Jon…I…I love you…I don’t wanna get pushed away,” Ponch said quietly.

Jon felt his cheeks flush a bright pink color. “You really do love me?” he asked shyly.

Ponch laughed slightly a shy Jon Baker was very hot. “Yeah…so why you wanna push me away?”

“Well it’s a long story…it’s kinda dangerous to be my partner…I mean not my partner at work…partner as in like boyfriend or fiancé…a few people…well…” Jon started.

“You’ve been engaged before?” Ponch asked.

“Yeah…all three…died…uh…I’m not trying to scare you…but I have to be completely honest. Someone is like jealous or something and the minute I announce an engagement they plot a new death.”

“That’s crazy! Jon…I don’t care if I get myself killed. I’m probably more crazy then you think…I love you too much to just let you slip by…I’d be willing to die for you…or to just die knowing I was with you still at least.”

“Ponch…that’s not what I wanna hear…I was hoping to talk you out of it. I don’t want you to get killed…I don’t want any harm done to you at all…in fact sometimes I wonder if it would’ve been best if I didn’t fall in love…”

“Jon, listen to me.” Ponch stopped and looked Jon straight in the eyes. “If I die it’s okay. I know I’m throwing myself into it…I don’t care what the guy does to me I want to be with you…and no crazy bitch is gonna keep that from happening.”

Jon smiled. “Can’t talk you out of it…you’re definitely a keeper,” he said as they shared their first kiss.

“Though Jon…promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t ever ditch me, and turn out like Ty was,” Ponch had tears in his eyes when he said it…a painful memory surfacing.

Jon cupped Ponch’s face in his hands “I don’t know what that guy did to you, Ponch, but believe me whatever happened won’t happen again. I would just die if I hurt you in anyway.”

“You already…” Ponch started but then stopped himself. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry for pushing you away I’ll never do it again…now mind telling me about this Ty?”

“Only if you tell me more about your past.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it'll be a bit of a rocky relationship for a while, as they build their trust and Jon still can't help but worry about losing Ponch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlan and Getraer start a relationship. Ponch and Jon tell Getraer they are dating.

“He really just did that? Tried to make it up to you as if nothing had ever happened? No wonder you couldn’t wait to get outta there…and that Chase guy…dang…if I was there both those guys would know better than to treat you like that,” Jon said.

Ponch had just finished telling Jon about Ty. Jon was in shock pretty much throughout the whole story. He couldn’t believe Ponch would stay with that guy even after he had been gone so long, and obviously was lying. But then realized Ponch was dealing with his own problems back at home he didn’t really think about it much…Jon felt Ponch’s pain when he got to the part of the accident and how his friend was killed and the baby was killed as well. Just knowing that much information now was enough to tell Jon that Ponch had been through something awful…and it was a surprise that he’d even been able to move on at all. Though he was doing it slowly…and it was nice to get all that out to Jon.

Jon let out a sigh. “Well my story isn’t all that exciting…I met this guy named Pete the end of High School year…and we hit it off. We were together about a year or so…then one day after announcing engagement to Pete… Pete went missing. When I found him later he’d been beaten to death. I was so shook up I was afraid to tell anyone…but I ended up telling someone because I wanted to find the guy that did it…still haven’t found the guy that did it. A few years later I met a guy named David. This was after I joined the CHP, sorry I’m going too into detail.”

“Nah it’s fine, keep going,” Ponch replied listening intently.

“Anyway me and David were together a while and as soon as we announced engagement the next day I came home to find him being taken to the hospital…he’d been shot.”

Ponch gasped slightly. “Seriously?”

Jon nodded. “After that I tried to move on…and not date…but then I was partner with this guy named Gary…it was hard to resist a relationship with him…though it probably could’ve been avoided easily. He was into me first, it took me a little bit to figure out if I liked him or not. I mean it’s not always love at first sight for everyone,” Jon said then smiled at Ponch and squeezed his hand lightly. “Not to go off topic…but the minute you walked through that door behind Getraer I knew I loved you.”

“Really?” Ponch asked surprised by that.

Jon nodded. “Anyway…after me and Gary were engaged we were in a pursuit going after a speeder. A car pulled out in front of him and caused an accident. Gary was killed…and I was just devastated. I thought for sure he was the one. I found I was wrong though. One day sitting in briefing playing with a pencil no idea my life was gonna change my sergeant brought in this sexy Puerto Rican cop, and my eyes popped out of my head. I was like ‘wow’ almost drooling over him.”

Ponch laughed slightly.

“Anyway, I kept my cool of course…didn’t wanna freak the poor guy out.”

Ponch smiled. “Jon…”

Jon smiled at him. “Anyway…I was too afraid to get into a relationship because I thought that if…well if it got too far…if we got engaged he might get killed and I’d never make it through life if that  happened. Not only would that be the fourth person I lost…but it would be Frank Poncherello I lost.”

Ponch stared at Jon. “That’s really sweet…but you’re kinda stuck with me now.”

Jon smiled. “I don’t mind.”

CHPCHPCHP

“No…you gotta be okay…we’ve only been together two weeks,” Jon started shaking Ponch lightly the two weeks later.

Ponch had just gotten in an accident.

Ponch’s eyes opened. “J-J-Jon?”

“Oh my gosh, Ponch I was so worried…” Jon started, as Ponch sat up.

“J-Jon I’m fine…”

Jon wrapped his arms around Ponch in a tight hug. “I’m sorry…this is all my fault,” he started.

“No…I was the one that wasn’t able to stop…I ran into a pole…I got thrown of my bike and I’m okay now. You did nothing wrong.”

“Yeah…well you were distracted by something…,maybe that guys going for you early.”

“Jon, you’re paranoid, just chill, okay. Help me up.”

Jon helped Ponch up then Ponch looked at his bike. “Dang…Harlan is gonna be really happy about this,” he started.

Jon shook his head.

“Okay, let’s get this back to Harlan then we’ll go tell Getraer I’m fine.”

“But Ponch you gotta see the doctor first…you know Getraer will want you too.”

“Jon, I’m fine.”

“You were out for a few minutes I think you should see a doctor…just in case.”

Ponch let out a frustrated sigh. “Alright fine. I’ll see a doctor…but not yet.”

He went to Jon’s motorcycle and called for the CHP tow truck.

CHPCHPCHP

When Ponch and Jon arrived surprisingly Getraer wasn’t waiting for them…but Harlan looked upset when he saw the damage done to the motorcycle.

“Ponch, what were you doing!?”

“Nothing…”

“I won’t have this fixed today…but if you come with me I’ll show you what you can use.”

Ponch shrugged then followed Harlan.

Jon followed them as well his curiosity rising.

“Here ya go, I already talked to Getraer,” he said.

“Oh no…um…I couldn’t…” Ponch started.

Harlan looked at him like he was crazy. “It’s either that or a desk, that’s what he said.”

“Well I’ll talk to him then…um I’ll be right back.”

Jon stayed with Harlan while Ponch rushed off.

“So how are things going with you and Sarge?” he asked.

“I still haven’t had the courage to ask him out yet,” Harlan replied.

“Ha, one day with Ponch and you’ll be ready for that. He’ll help ya out,” Jon said.

Harlan looked at Jon confused what was he up to?

CHPCHPCHP

“Hey, Sarge…um it’s gonna take a little while to fix my bike…I could make the time go a lot faster if I helped Harlan out,” Ponch suggested.

“You just don’t want to use mine, is that what I’m getting?”

“Well…I guess…”

“Okay, one day you’ve got tomorrow off anyway. Harlan should have your bike fixed in two days at least. I doubt it’s gonna take two days.”

“Great! Thanks, Sarge.” Ponch walked off and back out to the garage. “Hey, Harlan looks like you’re stuck with me for the day,” he said with a smile.

“Oh brother, the guy that wrecks motorcycles thinks he can help fix them.”

“Hey, it’s worth a try,” Ponch replied. “Besides I’m better at it then you think.”

Jon and Ponch both shared a look. “It’s true, Jon!” Ponch insisted.

Jon laughed. “I believe ya.” He gave Ponch a kiss on the cheek then headed off for his bike to get back on patrol.

“So uh…Harlan…I hear you’re into Getraer?”

Harlan looked at Ponch trying to hide his amused smile, this guy didn’t waste a second!

“Yeah…maybe a little, so what?”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about I’m sure he’s a great guy. I mean I’ve seen his bad side, I can tell you for sure you don’t wanna get on his bad side…” Ponch paused. “Well I guess I’ve also fallen on his good side once or twice…surprisingly. He can be really nice.”

Harlan just nodded.

“So why haven’t you told him yet?”

“I don’t think he’s into guys…I mean he was married to Betty for a while…until that nasty divorce and then she left with the kids. He’s been a little different since then.”

Ponch was silent taking that in, he had no idea. “Well, sadly enough the first guy I dated was bisexual. Not saying there’s anything wrong with that! Bisexuals are fine,” Ponch said quickly saving what he just said because he made that sound bad. “He was just a jerk, and he broke my heart. I didn’t even know he was bisexual till I found him off in Chicago with some girl. The sad thing was WE were engaged! I could’ve been stuck with that guy! Think about how terrible that would’ve been?” he paused. “Okay, I wasn’t gonna go into a story of that, but what I was getting at was you don’t know his sexuality what if he IS bisexual too? I thought Ty was just homosexual…but he showed me otherwise. You might think Getraer is just heterosexual…and maybe he is…but still you don’t know. And if it helps me and Jon are always here for you. I know Jon was excited about the idea…and then he thought maybe I should talk to you. We’re your support system. You need any love and support you can just come to one of us…or maybe Getraer,” Ponch said with a smile.

“But how do I know if he’s bisexual, or whatever?”

“Well…I guess it’s kinda hard I mean you don’t just fall in love with every guy you see because your homosexual, right?”

“Yeah…?”

“And heterosexuals don’t just fall in love with every single opposite gender they see, right?”

“Well yeah…”

“Bisexuals don’t fall in love with every guy and girl they see either. I mean Ty…he only fell in love with me. He never really liked any other guys…at least not that he mentioned anyway. He wasn’t falling in love with every girl he saw also at the same time. Yeah he liked one girl…and he’s probably still with her…I don’t even care anymore. But the thing is I didn’t know that he was liking both guys and girls cuz just like every other sexuality you don’t fall for every person you see.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

“Getraer liked Betty, right? Well if he liked guys too you wouldn’t see him drooling over every guy in sight…you never know.”

“Okay…?”

“Come on, I’ll go with you…the first step is always the hardest. And if he accepts you maybe me and Jon will have the courage to tell him we’re dating…”

“You mean you haven’t yet?”

“Getraer didn’t think it was a good idea…so no…”

“Okay…and you expect me to be able to face him just fine in telling him I love him…when you and Jon can’t even say you’re dating?”

“Look, Harlan that’s different. Do you want Jon to come along too? We can talk to Getraer right after you.”

“Well you don’t have to…but if he rejects me then go ahead and start talking quickly so I can exit.”

Ponch called Jon and asked him to join them in Getraer’s office. After hanging up he told Harlan, Jon would be there. So he and Harlan made their way over.

CHPCHPCHP

As they waited for Jon, Harlan was getting nervous. He almost chickened out. “Hey, relax…you might be surprised.”

Before Harlan could reply Jon showed up.  “So, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Harlan wants to talk to Getraer. I told him if he did…then we’d tell Getraer our news,” Ponch replied.

“Oh…okay…” Jon opened the door and walked in with them.

Ponch knocked on the door frame before they all entered so Getraer knew they were coming in, then Harlan closed the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Getraer asked them. He had an idea what Ponch and Jon were there for. He’d suspected something for a while now…but Harlan he wasn’t sure…and this was making him a little uncomfortable. Truth be told, Ponch was right. Getraer was bisexual, he liked both guys and girls…he had feeling for the CHP mechanic but never said a word. Not because he felt he’d be rejected, but because he just wasn’t sure when the right moment was.

“Um…Harlan has something to tell you,” Ponch said nudging Harlan.

Harlan stepped forward a little. “Sir…I know you might hate me for this…or you might not. I like you…and I’m not ashamed to admit it,” Harlan said proudly though inside he was just dying. He wanted to go hide in the garage and never come out again.

Getraer stared at him, it was a mystery to him why Ponch and Jon had to be here for this…but oh well what the heck. He smiled. “Well that sure calms my fears,” he said.

“What? You mean you’re not mad?” Harlan asked.

“How could I be mad? The person I love just admitted they love me back.”

Harlan looked at Ponch a small smile on his face. “You weren’t kidding when you said I might be surprised,” he whispered.

Ponch smiled, he felt a little more relaxed at the moment knowing this went well. “Hey…um Sarge…me and Jon have something to tell you too,” he said.

“What’s that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow though already guessing it.

“Me and Ponch are dating,” Jon announced.

“Congratulations, you two. I hope all works out.”

Ponch smiled at Jon, relieved that went well. “Thanks…I hope things work nicely for you and Harlan too,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch lets Jon stay over for the first time.

Ponch and Jon were cuddled on the couch together. “I’m glad Harlan is happy…I mean I was nervous going into the office earlier…” Ponch started.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jon replied. Then his stomach growled. “Speaking of being happy…I’m hungry.”

“What’s that gotta do with being happy?” Ponch sat up and looked at Jon.

“I’ll be happy when I’m full,” Jon replied.

“Oh…okay, what do you want?” Ponch asked.

“I don’t know what are you hungry for? Do you want fried chicken…”

“I can’t stand fried chicken, Jon. Every time you eat it, it tastes different…sometimes its more greasy, sometimes less whatever.”

“Okay…um how about pasta?”

“Not in the mood.”

“When are you in the mood for that?”

“Like never…well I mean I like it…just not too much…”

Jon was thinking a little harder cutting out two things he really liked eating. Ponch was more picky with what he ate than Jon had thought. “Uh…PB&J?”

“Don’t like jelly…”

“Geeze,” Jon replied he got up and went to the kitchen to look.

“Sorry, you haven’t mentioned a single good thing yet. But lucky for you I’m not hungry…so eat what you want,” Ponch replied.

Jon rolled his eyes. “You could’ve said that much sooner, Ponch,” he said annoyed.

“Sorry…I just thought maybe if you had a good idea I might be a little hungry. The more you mentioned all the food you wanted the less hungry I got.”

Jon sighed exasperated.

Ponch was silent for a while. “Look, Jon it’s getting late I should leave,” he said.

“But Ponch…”

“Well I have to go home sometime.”

“Why can’t you…” Jon started.

“Jon you can’t rush things, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ponch headed for the door.

Jon rushed after him. “Hey, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to get all upset about that. I didn’t realize how much of a difference in food likes we had.”

“It’s fine.”

“Ponch…I know you don’t want to stay…but can you at least tell me why?”

“I know I’m having a new start…but…I’m not ready to sleep with someone else again…it’s hard, Jon.”

Jon stared deep into the brown eyes of his young Puerto Rican boyfriend. “Ponch, I know it’s hard…just let me know when you’re ready, okay?” he said being as understanding as he could.

Ponch then left after giving Jon a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

CHPCHPCHP

For a few months things seemed to go just fine, there were still those moments that either Jon or Ponch would feel uncomfortable or get upset. It was just a part of letting go of what happened in the past and getting on with their future. Finally one day Ponch agreed to let Jon stay over. They’d been together for about half a year by now.

“I can’t believe I’m actually staying here…”

“You can take the couch,” Ponch said.

Jon looked him. “Are you serious?” he asked.

“I don’t know…am I?” Ponch replied with a mischievous grin.

Jon just smiled. “I would hope not,” he said then followed him to the kitchen. “What’s for supper?”

“Hotdogs,” Ponch replied happily.

“Sweet!”

“Now, you just go find a place to sit. I’ll cook and then we can eat.”

It seemed as if time went by really fast, and before they knew it they were seated at the table having dinner.

“This is really good, Ponch. I haven’t had hotdogs in a while,” Jon said digging in.

Ponch just smiled not saying much as he ate.

CHPCHPCHP

After they finished eating they cleaned up the dishes together then cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. Ponch was cold so he pulled a blanket over himself, which Jon had decided to hide underneath with Ponch.

Before Ponch knew it, Jon was more interested in something else other than the movie they were watching. It didn’t take long to notice Jon’s eyes on him…and occasionally messing with the buttons on Ponch’s shirt.

Ponch smiled slightly at the blonde. “Alright fine, but if you explore me, I get you in return, got it?” 

Jon looked at the young Puerto Rican almost in shock at that response. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, go ahead…but…” Ponch started.

“Yeah, yeah I know you get to have me too,” Jon said.

“Sweet!” Ponch turned towards Jon without wasting a second went for his shirt, Jon also was wearing a button up shirt. Ponch unbuttoned each button then smiled satisfied when he finally found Jon, behind that clothing.

Jon took the same approach, unbuttoning Ponch’s shirt, but by the time he’d seen that he wanted more. Ponch was still feeling around Jon, when Jon went for something else causing Ponch to let out a slight squeak of surprise. He wasn’t expecting that yet. Jon had went straight for his pants and undid the button and zipper. When Ponch finally calmed down from that shock of Jon moving on fast he realized he kinda wanted to do the same…though they weren’t doing good at communicating right now like they normally would. Jon was looking down at Ponch and just smiling as his eyes just ate up all they could see.

Ponch looked at Jon, hoping Jon had seen the look in Ponch’s eyes that told Jon what he was about to do…because if Jon didn’t notice then Jon would be just as surprised as Ponch had been. The second Ponch hand touched Jon’s pants to unbutton them and unzip Jon just smiled and moved a bit closer to him.

For a few hours they spent their time just exploring each other. Then after Jon had heard Ponch yawn once he thought bedroom. “Wanna go to bed?” he asked.

“Huh? Now?” Ponch asked.

“Yeah…let’s go,” Jon picked Ponch up, wrapped in that blanket still and carried him to bed. Ponch laughed slightly as Jon carried him to bed, it was an enjoyable experience that he’d never had before.

Jon laid him down on the bed, then got up beside him and tried to find his way back into the blanket, of which he had wrapped so tightly around Ponch.

Jon then being closer began to kiss the back of Ponch’s neck. Ponch found it very nice. At first Ponch was surprised at this, he thought he’d be the one to be doing that to Jon…but it was nice to have the feeling of Jon doing it to him. Minutes passed, and the young couple was once again entertained by the feeling of touching each other. When suddenly Ponch felt himself being undressed full by Jon…yeah sure he expected his shirt to come off at some point…but why was Jon going for it all?

“Uh Jon?” Ponch asked a little confused.

“Am I moving too fast?” Jon asked stopping quickly not wanting Ponch to get uncomfortable and throw him out.

“Well…no…I just didn’t know that you wanted to do that now…”

“Well what better time? I mean we’re both in the mood right?”

Ponch just smiled. “That’s for sure,” he replied. “Just be careful, okay?”

Jon at this time was now hugging Ponch and kissing up and down his neck and shoulders. “Why’s that?” he asked in between.

“You never know…I mean…you might end up a dad…”

“I’ll take that chance…but truth be told I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready for it…but in case it ever happens,” Jon started as he now was pulling off his clothes. “I want you to know, I’ll do my best, okay?”

Ponch just smiled, that actually sounded nice. At least he knew Jon wasn’t gonna ditch him. “So…that mean we can go on with it?” Ponch asked.

Jon laughed. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he replied, then began the first time ever being in bed with Jon…the first time ever having sex with Jon…or for Jon it was the first time in bed with Ponch, first time having sex with Ponch and it was one of the most pleasurable experiences in a life time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch has some news for Jon.

A few weeks passed, and strangely Jon and Ponch didn’t get to see each other much. Jon was really busy with something, and had to make a trip out to Wyoming. Ponch was at this point getting nervous now. Was Jon gonna end up like Ty? It seemed like the same thing all over again…after fully giving himself away to this guy he just disappeared a few weeks…and at the time it was a stressful two weeks. Work was a killer. The days seemed to drag on and on, and the people of L.A. seemed to get meaner and meaner to the point where Ponch wondered why he even stuck with the job if he was getting pushed around and spat on all the time.

Coming home from work night after night, just exhausted! He’d call Jon and they’d chat a while. Jon promised he’d be home soon. That two weeks of being gone ended up becoming almost four.

Ponch was getting worried, this time for real he knew what the problem was. He talked with Jon’s parents a few times even to assure himself Jon wasn’t lying that he couldn’t make it home yet. Jon had gotten really sick. Jon wasn’t the only one facing troubles though…

“Oh no…not this again…” Ponch had said to himself one day trying to get ready for the day and his clothes didn’t fit. What happened!? All that went through his mind was that night with Jon…

Fast forward a few weeks later now it was even harder. Ponch ended up having to get new clothes and a new uniform…but even then he felt like something was wrong. It just didn’t seem right. His uniform was snug, and he hoped Getraer wouldn’t notice at all. That was a hard thing to hope for…that and wishing Getraer wouldn’t notice him throwing up in the bathroom a lot every morning.

Getraer knew something was up, but kept his mouth shut knowing Ponch would come to him if it were true…and Harlan would come to Getraer’s office a lot asking him questions about it as well.

Well one day they almost got their answer.

Ponch was in the break room searching for food, he was hungry! Like so hungry he wasn’t sure if he could ever satisfy it.  

Jon had returned to work that day and came in happy to find Ponch, though something was a little different about his boyfriend today. He wasn’t sure what at the moment, he wasn’t paying too much attention Ponch was all over the place anyway.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked.

“Looking for food, I’m hungry!”

“Oh…um here’s a few quarters buy a snack, babe,” Jon said handing Ponch some money.

“Thanks!” Ponch gave Jon a quick kiss before going to the vending machine.

Jon just shook his head. He knew there were times that Frank Poncherello would get hungry…but he’d never seen a moment like this…it was as if he was starving. Though it was obvious he’d ate already.

“Well I’ll see you later,” Ponch said. He walked off but then once again felt a little sick. He absolutely hated this morning sickness!

He’d decided to go to the doctor later that day after work…which it wasn’t much of a surprise to him what he was told…though at the time Ponch was pretty shook up. He didn’t want to tell Jon. Well he did…but he was scared.

“You’re lucky…I mean I’ve seen and heard the amount of accidents you get in. You haven’t been in any recently,” the doctor started.

“Yeah?”

“Well no motorcycles, okay? It’s too dangerous. Your luck might run out,” he said.

Ponch just stared at him.

“Look I’m sorry, but I don’t want anything to happen. You’ll have to take the desk or something.”

“Yeah…okay.”

CHPCHPCHP

That night Jon came over, and Ponch was in the middle of having dinner. Jon had just been a little worried about his boyfriend and wanted to check up on him, when he came in Jon found Ponch sitting on a chair at the table with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Jon almost laughed when he saw it. “I thought you didn’t like jelly,” Jon said.

“Well…I…” Ponch started.

“You gotta be in the mood for it, just like pasta?” Jon asked.

“No…” Ponch replied setting the sandwich down.

“Hey, no it’s fine. I just was shocked to find you eating PB&J after you said you don’t like jelly.”

“I don’t like jelly.”

“Then why…” Jon started confused.

“I don’t know…I just was in the mood for it for some reason. I borrowed some from the lady next door.”

“I see…” Jon said then took a seat across from Ponch. “Anything you wanna tell me?” he asked.

“Not really, there’s nothing to tell you that you don’t already know,” Ponch lied. He mentally kicked himself for lying, but he still wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Jon yet. He was getting more nervous by the second.

“Okay…”

It was really quiet for a long time, finally Ponch had enough of the awkward silence it was almost unbearable.

“Sorry I’m tired…” Ponch said quietly.

“That’s fine I gotta get home anyway,” Jon replied he got up from the table feeling awkward. He’d never experienced a moment like that before where he didn’t know what to say, and everything seemed awkward he knew Ponch was trying to hide something from him, and he hated having that feeling. He felt like maybe he’d done something wrong and broken that trust between them and that was why Ponch wouldn’t tell him anything. Jon kissed Ponch on the top of the head before leaving.

CHPCHPCHP

The next day Ponch came into work dragging his feet, he’d been tossing and turning all night ever since that awkward moment with Jon. He was still beating himself up for lying to him, and just telling him when he had the chance.

Ponch was on his way to Getraer’s office now.

“Hey, Ponch!” Jon called seeing him.

“I’ll talk in a minute, Jon. I gotta take care of something,” Ponch replied.

Ponch walked off after that.

“Looks like he’s leaving you Jon…last station he left he left like that. Wouldn’t talk to anyone till after he talked to the sergeant…then had a run in with Ty afterwards,” Grossie said standing behind Jon.

“He’s not leaving,” Jon said. But then wondered how Grossie knew all that. He turned to him. “And who told you all that?”

“I got that information from a friend of mine at the station in West L.A. he used to work with Ponch,” Grossie said.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Oh brother another loud mouth,” he muttered walking off.

CHPCHPCHP

Harlan and Getraer were in Getraer’s office chatting about what they wanted to do tonight after work.

“Ya know, I haven’t been on a double date before,” Harlan commented on Getraer’s suggestion of Getraer’s idea to ask Jon and Ponch if they wanted to go on a double date tonight.

“So double date?” Getraer asked.

“Seems like it could be fun…I mean with Jon and Ponch there too anyway.”

“Oh speaking of that…” Getraer started.

“Yeah I know, I tried to talk to Jon yesterday but it was impossible. And trying to ask Ponch about it is almost as bad I can never find him…and when I do find him he’s getting ready to leave,” Harlan replied.

“Well…” Getraer started. Then there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” he said. As soon as he saw Ponch start to come in he and Harlan both shared that same smile and look of ‘yes we get answers now!’

Ponch closed the door behind him. “Hey um…Sarge?”

“Yeah, what’s up, Frank?” Getraer asked.

“Um…I gotta take the desk for a while…”

Harlan and Getraer both shared that same look of ‘ha! I knew it!’ but kept that inside their minds, and Ponch started getting nervous with how much Harlan and Getraer were communicating back and forth with  their eyes.

“Why’s that?” Getraer asked. He had his idea that he and Harlan came up with…and it seemed like now they were right. He just wanted to hear Ponch tell him, himself.

“Um…well uh…the doctor said riding motorcycles was dangerous…” Ponch was wishing Jon was there, but Jon didn’t even know any of this. “I mean…well…he didn’t think it was the best idea…and I see his point. It’s not forever though…it’s just not the greatest idea for now…at least not until after the baby is born…” Ponch said then stopped himself realizing he just said what he was trying to get out though not the way he’d planned it in his head.

Getraer and Harlan both shared a smile, both happy for Ponch and Jon. But the conversation didn’t end there, Getraer knew that based on how nervous Ponch was…and the fact Jon wasn’t there Jon didn’t even know yet. So now it was up to him and Harlan to convince Ponch to tell Jon.

“I bet Jon is ecstatic about this,” Harlan said going along with Getraer’s plan. Getraer wanted to just kiss Harlan right now, he was amazing! He could also go along with everything…and he was the perfect match for Getraer.

“Well actually…” Ponch started rubbing his sweaty palms on his pant legs. “Jon doesn’t know…”

“Why?” Getraer asked.

“I…I’m scared to tell him,” Ponch admitted. “I mean…he said he wasn’t ready to be a dad,” Ponch said remembering that much, but not remembering the part where Jon said that he’d do his best anyway if it happened.

“Well is that a good enough reason to keep a secret from him? I mean he is the dad to that baby. I mean technically you both are since you’re both guys…but Jon’s the dad…you know what I’m trying to say,” Getraer said confusing himself a bit with that.

Ponch nodded. “Yeah…but…what if he doesn’t want it? I mean we’re still just dating…we’re not married or engaged or anything…Jon could just walk away now,” Ponch said tears stinging his eyes of the painful memory of that first child he was pregnant with…and Ty didn’t want it so they had to go their separate ways. He still wished that child would’ve survived…but now with this one it was like getting a second chance, and he was terrified that Jon was gonna leave him.

Getraer stared at him. He was about to say something, but Harlan cut him off. “What if he does want it, Ponch? What if when he finds out he’s more than willing to give being a dad a try? What if he actually does want to be a dad, but he’s just as scared about this as you are?”

Ponch was silent thinking that through.

“Look, Ponch we’re not forcing you to do anything…but sooner or later Jon will find out, and you know it. It’s not like you can hide that forever…but think of it this way. Let’s say one day Harlan gets me pregnant, of which I know won’t happen, but lets pretend for a moment it does…” Getraer started.

Ponch watched as Harlan’s eyes just lit up at the thought.

Getraer didn’t seem to notice though. “Now I’m pregnant…do you think Harlan would want to know?”

“Well yeah…” Ponch replied.

Harlan looked at Getraer. “Heck yeah I’d wanna know,” he said.

Getraer just smiled. “Okay now let’s say it’s the other way around. I get Harlan pregnant…do you think I would wanna know?” Getraer asked.

“Yeah?” Ponch replied slightly confused at where Getraer was going with this.

“Right, if that happened I trust he’d be honest and tell me whenever he got the chance to tell me, so I can get ready…now let’s flip this around and say for you and Jon it were Jon that got pregnant instead. Would you wanna know?” Getraer asked.

“YES!” Ponch replied quickly.

“Well then how do you think he’d feel if he didn’t find out till later? If you know you’d wanna know right away if it were him…and you know for me and Harlan we’d wanna know right away too…how do you think Jon would feel if he got you pregnant…do you think he’d wanna know?”

“Yeah…I guess so…”

“The point is, he should know…and he would wanna know, Ponch. You should tell him. Remember that support system you told me about?” Harlan started.

“Yeah…”

“Well it works for you too. We’re your support system just like you are part of ours. If something happens you’ve still got us, okay?” Harlan assured him.

Ponch nodded. “So I guess I should tell him soon then?” Ponch asked.

“We could call him in here and tell him now,” Getraer suggested.

“Yeah…maybe…” Ponch replied.

Harlan pulled out a chair. “Here, take a seat. I’ll go find Jon. You just calm down, okay stressing out isn’t good for the baby,” Harlan said before disappearing.

Getraer and Harlan still slightly jealous of Ponch and Jon at this point, they wished they could have a baby too. But first of all they never tried, and second of all they were pretty certain it wasn’t gonna happen. It was a one and one million chance. Getraer was pretty doubtful that either one of them were able to get pregnant.

CHPCHPCHP

Soon Harlan returned to the room with Jon closed behind. Jon rushed over beside Ponch. “Are you okay?” he asked he’d been very concerned since the second Ponch entered the office and though it didn’t seem like he’d been in there that long it had almost been an hour.

Harlan and Getraer just sat back and watched the cute couple.

“Jon…I wasn’t exactly honest with you last night,” Ponch said fighting tears.

“I could tell…but hey it’s fine I forgive you. What’s going on?” he asked.

Ponch looked down not able to even look Jon in the eyes at the moment, he was really nervous. Harlan half wanted to step in and say something, but Getraer kept the mechanic under control.

Jon lifted Ponch’s head up so that he was looking his in the eyes. He cupped Ponch’s face in his hands and ended up having to dry a few tears with his thumb as they rolled down from his wet brown eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I lied right to your face…and you knew it…you just didn’t push me to tell you everything…it was weird…I couldn’t sleep last night…I just…I felt bad about lying to you…and…”

“Hey, it’s fine. I would’ve said something…but I knew that you’d end up telling me later. You seemed pretty tired and out of it last night anyway. I mean think about it you were sitting there eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You hate jelly! I figured maybe there was a reason behind that though…maybe missing me too much,” Jon started.

“No…um Jon…” Ponch started then moved Jon’s hands. He dried the tears himself and was able to keep them from falling for a few minutes now. He moved one of Jon’s hand and put it on his stomach, that had barely grown, but did grow a little. “Jon…we’re having a baby,” he said his voice a tiny bit shaky.

Jon looked at Ponch, then to Getraer and Harlan who were smiling, then back to Ponch, then he looked at where his hand was. “R-Really?” he asked a few tears forming in his eyes now.

Ponch nodded.

Jon threw his arms around Ponch in a hug.

Getraer smiled. “I knew he’d be happy,” he whispered to Harlan.

Harlan made a face at him.

“You two can go home for the day. Come back tomorrow, okay? I want Frank to relax today…oh and at six if you’re up to it, me and Harlan wanted to do a double date.”  

“Sounds great, see you later,” Jon said helping Ponch up from the chair, though he didn’t need help at all, he just did it anyway. Then they walked out together, Jon had an arm around Ponch and a huge smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getraer and Harlan have some big news.

Ponch was laying in bed at his apartment waiting for Jon to come back to the room with a cup of apple juice and some crackers. Jon smiled entering the room and seeing Ponch laying there.

“Hey, I got what you requested,” Jon said quietly not sure if Ponch was awake or not, he looked like he might’ve been asleep.

Ponch moved slightly, then started to sit up. “T-Thanks, Baker,” he said taking the crackers and the cup.

“No problem.” Jon smiled as he spoke, then sat on the edge of the bed by Ponch’s feet. “How you feeling?”

“I’m feeling alright…kinda tired, kinda hungry,” Ponch replied as he ate his crackers.

Jon wasn’t sure what to say after that. He was still taking in everything that had been told to him early today. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a father sometime in the near future.

Ponch set the cup aside on the bedside table, he had no finished his crackers and half finished the drink. He looked at Jon wondering what was going on through his mind. “Hey…what’s up?” he asked a little cautiously.

“Nothing really,” Jon replied.

“Come here,” Ponch said patting the spot next to him.

Jon just smiled he wasn’t so sure before if Ponch even wanted Jon to be beside him, but now that Ponch had told him so he was happy to be there. He moved beside Ponch and put an arm around him pulling him a little closer, then he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“So…?” Ponch started still curious.

“Ponch…remember back when we first had sex and I said that if I became a dad I wouldn’t be ready…but I’d do my best?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well…I just as soon as I found out I was hit with so many different emotions at once. The first thing was that I’m still not ready for this…but you know what?”

“What?”

“Lots of people weren’t ready for that either…and they turned out just fine.”

Ponch just smiled. For a second there he thought Jon would say something completely different.

“Anyway…when it happens I’m gonna try to be the best dad could possibly ever be.”

“Well you won’t have to try to awful hard…you’re gonna be great,” Ponch replied.

Jon smiled and gave Ponch a kiss.

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later Ponch woke up tears streaming down his face.

Jon was awake reading a book, it had been agreed earlier that if Ponch fell asleep and Jon didn’t Jon could still lay in bed and read a book. Jon saw Ponch awake and crying and instantly something inside him told him he had to do something. He put the book aside then slid down so he was fully laying down then laid on his side so he was facing Ponch and making eye contact. At the point Ponch felt miserable and like Jon shouldn’t see him like that so he started to roll over.

“Hey, hey, hey don’t move I wanna talk to you,” Jon said softly.

Ponch stopped moving and got back to the position he was in before, making eye contact with Jon. “What’s up?” he asked his voice cracking.

“Ponch what’s wrong?” Jon asked concerned.

“N-Nothing…”

“Come on, I know it’s not nothing. People don’t cry about nothing, they cry about something,” Jon said reaching his hand out to dry Ponch’s tears. 

“I just…what if…”

“What if what, honey?” Jon asked.

“What if I can’t do it?”

“Can’t do what?”

“What if I can’t make it the full nine months? I lost my first baby at three months, Jon. I was in a car wreck and got it killed. I can’t seem to keep outta trouble, what if I can’t do it?”

“Ponch, someone else was driving that car, they were falling asleep, and you tried your best to save everyone. It’s not your fault that happened. Believe me the same thing isn’t gonna happen again, you’ll make it…I mean, Ponch, I’ll protect you and the baby. I’ll make sure no harm comes to you guys. You’re my family,  I’ll protect you. You’ll see what it’s like to be past 3 months…and though you’ll hate it, you’ll make it to experience the labor pain and child birth, believe me it’ll happen. You can do it, and I’m here for you.” Jon dried more tears from Ponch’s face, then placed his hand on Ponch’s barely grown stomach. “That’s our baby in there…and believe me it’s gonna make it to this world, no matter what happens.”

Ponch was silent letting all that sink in. A new sense of peace, Jon really loved him…and Jon really was going to protect Ponch and their baby.

When Jon had Ponch calmed down enough he pulled him close into his arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Ponch I promise,” Jon whispered as he gave him a kiss.

CHPCHPCHP

Harlan, Getraer, Jon and Ponch all sat at a table together at Olive Garden.

“Well, we decided to try…not sure anything’s gonna happen but if it does you’ll be the first ones to know,” Harlan finished telling Ponch and Jon.

“That’s great! Hope it works out…it’ll be interesting to see if one of you guys is special…” Jon said.

“Well we’re all special in one way or another,” Getraer said.

“Yeah…but this is different,” Ponch said.

Harlan was silent not sure what he had to add to that conversation.

“So…what did you two do all day?” Getraer asked.

“Well…to be completely honest we were in bed. Ponch was tired and I wanted to catch up on this book I was reading.”

Harlan and Getraer smiled. “Sounds like it was nice and relaxing.”

“For the most part yeah,” Ponch replied.

The four of them continued talking with each other for a while, but when it got later Jon said he should get Ponch home.

“Thanks for joining us, guys,” Getraer said as they got up.

“Oh no problem this was a lot of fun we’ll have to do it again sometime,” Ponch replied with a smile.

CHPCHPCHP

The month seemed to go by really fast, and before they knew it, it was month number two. Ponch was at the front desk trying to keep from going crazy something just didn’t feel right today. Jon was sitting beside him at the moment taking a small break. “You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine…just…I thought maybe it would be nice if…well ya know some people don’t pop out till really later...I was hoping I’d be one of ‘em…but it seems like that’s not the case. Look at me, Jon.”

“Hey, for two months pregnant you’re looking really good, Ponch.”

“Jon…” Ponch rolled his eyes Jon didn’t seem to understand.

“Look, you know you’re gonna be bigger sometime…and when it happens don’t be upset just know that it’s not permanent…and you’re still gonna look nice.”

“Thanks, Jon…but you still don’t get it,” Ponch replied staring down at his tummy that had grown a little more.

“Have you seen Getraer lately?” Jon asked.

“No…he hasn’t been at work the past couple days. He called in sick…” Ponch replied not even thinking about it.

“I saw him come in today,” Jon started.

“Are you serious? You know I skipped briefing…had an important phone call…” Ponch said.

“Yeah, he’s here.”

“Let’s go see him,” Ponch said.

“Wait, what about the desk?”

Ponch frowned, “Dang it…who’s gonna…” then he saw an officer walk by. “Hey, hey come here! I’m so happy to see you,” Ponch said.

Jon just rolled his eyes.

“Ponch, what’s up?” asked Jeb walking over.

“We need someone to watch the desk while we go see Getraer real quick. Think you can handle it? Nothing has really happened today anyway,” Ponch asked.

Jeb just laughed. “You think I’ll give up patrolling to sit at a desk for a few minutes while you do something else other than work?”

“Hey, you’re not gonna say no to an old friend, right?” Ponch said with a goofy grin.

“Well…since you’re going to see Sarge…and since I know you hate the desk and deserve a small break…yeah sure.”

“Thanks, you are the best!” Ponch smiled then grabbed Jon’s hand and rushed off.

When they got into Getraer’s office they found Harlan in there, it looked like they were in an important conversation. Ponch stepped back a few steps and knocked then walked back in again.

“H-Hi,” he said nervously.

“Poncherello, hi,” Getraer said a small relieved smile on his face, as if he’d hoped to see Ponch soon.

Jon closed the door for privacy then they walked in. “Is this a good time to talk?” Jon asked.

“Well…since it’s just the four of us all together…yes,” Getraer said then looked at Harlan.

Ponch was getting anxious, he didn’t know how to go about asking anything about it. “So…um you feeling better today?” Ponch asked.

“Well a little. Enough that I was able to come back…I still have my moments…and almost thought it’d happen in briefing.”

“Oh gosh I know that scary feeling,” Ponch muttered.

“Well I seem to recall you even rushing out the back door a few times during briefing, Frank,” Getraer said having heard that. “Which was why I was nervous.”

“Huh?” Ponch asked then looked at Jon, hoping he’d know something. Jon just shrugged.

“So uh…what’s going on?” Jon asked reading Ponch’s thoughts and stealing the question out his mouth.

Getraer and Harlan looked at each other. “Remember back when we told you we were just experimenting and seeing if one of us was capable of getting pregnant?”

“Yeah…”

“We were kinda jealous obviously when we found out about Ponch…we were pretty positive that it wasn’t possible for either one of us. I mean what are the chances that two men able to get pregnant end up in the same place? I mean it’s not very common, right?” Harlan started.

“Well yeah…” Ponch said a little confused still.

“We’ll stop beating around the bush and come out with it now. We told you if it happened we’d tell you guys first…we found out yesterday that…well we’re having a baby,” Getraer finished.

Ponch’s eyes got wide, a small gasp escaped his lips. “Are you serious!? That’s crazy…and just so exciting! Congratulations guys!”

Jon just smiled. “I’m guessing it’s you, Sarge…” he started.

Getraer only nodded.

Jon smiled he couldn’t top the excitement and enthusiasm Ponch was giving them. He just gave Getraer a hug and told him congratulations.

“And guess what else, the baby is due a month after yours, Poncherello,” Harlan said.

“You mean we get to go through this together up until near the very end?” Ponch asked looking at Getraer.

“Well if you look at it that way…yeah,” he said.

“Terrific!” Ponch then smiled at Jon.

“Well I think this calls for another double date, and celebration,” Jon said.

“You got that right! How about tonight, same place we had our last one,” Ponch suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Harlan replied. “Are you up for that?” he asked Getraer.

“I think so…I’ll let you know later if we have to cancel.”

“Okay, and don’t worry if that happens we can reschedule and I totally understand,” Ponch replied still really excited. Then he and Jon left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The night at Olive Garden was very relaxing for the most part. Jon and  Harlan were able to figure out just when it was time to leave though. Getraer was getting grumpy, and Ponch was tired. Getraer and Harlan went home together, and got ready for bed.

“Are you okay?” Harlan asked a little concerned.

“I’m fine,” Getraer replied.

Harlan was quiet. Getraer just didn’t seem like himself he was very grumpy towards the end of the meal, then when they got home he was unusually quiet.

“Are you sure?”

“Harlan I’m fine! Stop worrying so much, okay!?” Getraer snapped as he got ready to lay in bed.

Harlan was quiet for a few moments not sure how to react to that.

Getraer was now in bed and getting comfortable. “Well are you going to join me or just stand there?”

Harlan got in bed quietly still stunned and this behavior. “I’m…sorry,” he said.

“Harlan, I’m not in the mood for an apology right now. You really didn’t do anything anyway. Just keep the worrying to a minimum and we’ll be just fine,” he replied as he started to fall asleep.

“Yes, Joe,” Harlan replied.  

 

CHPCHPCHP

The next month Ponch was feeling awful. Not that he was sick or anything, he just didn’t feel good about himself going into work, or anywhere.

Jon was sitting in a chair beside the bed reading a book.

Ponch had noticed Jon really liked reading books. He had been reading a lot of mystery novels lately. He’d tell Ponch all about it while he was reading, then let Ponch guess how it ended. Most the time based on all the information Jon had given him Ponch was able to figure out the ending and would smile triumphantly when he did. Tonight though he wasn’t in the mood.

Ponch laid in bed, three months pregnant, and showing. He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the moment. He felt like for three months he was a little too big right now. Last time he wasn’t this big yet. Not that he had a super large belly right now…it wasn’t as if he looked six months or eight months pregnant. Just not exactly three months a little more than that…but it had only been three months!

Ponch was just staring at Jon.

Jon looked up from his book only for a moment because he was reaching for his drink on the table when he saw Ponch staring at him. That look in his eyes told Jon that something was up.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Jon asked setting the book aside.

“Nothing,” Ponch replied.

“Ponch…how many times must I tell you…when you’re upset I can tell…people don’t get upset over nothing…so what something is it?”

Ponch tried not to laugh at the way Jon said that. Jon was just the best person to have around on a bad day…or in a moment where you felt miserable.

“Well…” Ponch started then sat up a bit.

“You’re not upset about having to clothes shopping earlier…right?” Jon asked remembering back to a month ago when Ponch was telling him that he wished he wouldn’t ‘pop’ out till a lot later.

“Not exactly…but in a way kinda…”

Jon was confused by that response. “Um…mind rephrasing that for me?”

Ponch looked at Jon then let out a sigh. “Jon…I feel like I’m too big right now. I mean yeah of course I knew it was coming…but I didn’t think that when I was showing more and three months in I’d look like this. I look like I’m a little farther along than that…I’m not sure what’s up…”

Jon stared at him. “Well, I get what you’re saying but believe me you’re fine. If you ask me I think that you look pretty normal for three months. Yeah maybe just a little bit bigger, but not enough that I would worry.”

“Okay…” Ponch said looking down at his tummy.

Jon scooted closer to the bed then leaned in and gave Ponch a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, please just relax it’ll be fine.”

CHPCHPCHP

The next day at work Ponch ran into Grossie on the way for briefing.

“Hey, Ponch you look great!” he said with a smile.

Ponch just smiled slightly and stared down at the floor trying to walk past him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Grossie asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ponch replied.

“Good, because for a second there I thought you were gonna be like Sarge,” Grossie replied.

“Huh?”

“Oh he’s been ignoring everyone today…and when he hasn’t ignored them he’s snapped at them.”

“Well that’s nice,” Ponch replied looking up now.

“Yeah…so um you’re not upset like he is?”

“No, of course not!” Ponch then walked around Grossie and decided to go to the break room. As soon as he entered the break room, he felt Grossie’s hand tap his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Hate to be a bother, but I just feel like it’s my duty to make sure that you’re well taken care of. Have a seat, I’ll buy your snack.”

“Grossie…you don’t have to…” Ponch started but was cut off.

“Nonsense, sit down.”

“Grossie…” Ponch started as he sat down. “What’s this all about? I mean you weren’t like this the first two months,” Ponch asked.

“Oh…so you’re three months pregnant now?” Grossie questioned as if he was surprised.

Ponch rolled his eyes.

“For three months you look a little bit…well…okay yeah I guess three months is fine but I would’ve guessed you were farther along than that. Maybe there’s a reason for that though. Maybe you’re carrying twins…or triplets…or something…”

Ponch slammed his head down on the table.

“Did I say something wrong?” Grossie asked.

Just then Jon entered the room. “What’s going on?” Jon asked.

“I think I said something wrong.”

“Jon, can I go home?”

“But Ponch you’ve got a full day of work ahead of you.”

“I don’t care, can I go home?”

“You’ll have to talk it up with the Sarge…and from what I’ve heard that’s not gonna be easy.”

Ponch slammed his head down on the table again.

Jon rushed to his side. “Hey, don’t do that. You’re gonna be fine. Whatever Grossie said you can just forget it. Don’t let it ruin your day if it’s causing so much pain.”

“Jon…I…” Ponch started but then stopped.

“What?”

“I don’t know if I wanna work today.”

Grossie was feeling a little guilty for causing this. “Ponch, I’m sorry…I didn’t know that was a sensitive subject. I won’t bring it up or say anything again unless you start it,” Grossie said.

“T-T-Thanks…” Ponch said as Jon helped him up.

“Well we’re gonna go home for a bit I guess,” Jon replied.

CHPCHPCHP

Later as they were getting ready to leave they went outside to the garage to talk to Harlan. Harlan was busy at work organizing the garage making it impossible for anyone to trip over anything.

“What are you doing?” Ponch asked coming inside.

“Making it easier for people to get around. I don’t want anyone tripping and falling…” Harlan started as he was moving a few boxes.

“Okay…I thought it was fine before.”

“That was before I knew Joe was pregnant…I don’t want him to trip over something in here,” Harlan replied through gritted teeth as he lifted something heavy.

Ponch walked over to help him. “You want some help?”

“No…” Harlan started then saw Jon. He made eyes contact with Jon with this look of ‘Hey Jon, can you help me?’

Jon nodded and came over. He helped Harlan.

Ponch stepped aside his arms crossed over his chest. “Geeze I see how you are,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry…it’s nothing against you, I promise…it’s just this was very very heavy. Jon’s stronger anyway, isn’t he?”

Ponch was biting his lip, and doing everything he could at the moment to keep from strangling Harlan. Harlan could see in Ponch’s expression that he’d pushed a button. He looked at Jon now hoping Jon would save him, he had enough to deal with when he was home with Getraer and messed up he didn’t need to deal with Ponch too.

Jon walked over and put an arm around Ponch. “Hey, he didn’t mean anything by it. Don’t be upset, okay?”

“Jon…”

“Look, he’s sorry,” Jon said quickly before Ponch could finish.

“Fine…” Ponch rolled his eyes, he walked off without saying any more.

“Look, I’m sorry Harlan…he’s been kinda upset off and on some days. I guess he just doesn’t feel like he’s much help right now,” Jon said.

“Nah, it’s fine I completely understand it," Harlan said before Jon left. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ponch get a surprise visit from someone they don't exactly wanna see.

Jon found Ponch sitting in the car, ready to go home. He walked over and got in the drivers seat then turned to face Ponch.

“Hey, are you sure you just want to go home? I mean we could just sit out here and let you cool off…”

Ponch made a face at Jon, and rolled his eyes.

“Home then?” Jon guessed getting ready to start the car.

“Well…I guess maybe if we just waited out here for a bit everything will get better…I mean I guess we gotta work sometime,” Ponch said with a sigh.

Jon nodded. He leaned back in his seat getting comfortable.

“But if we’re just gonna stay out here we gotta do two things first,” Ponch said.

“What’s that?”

“We gotta tell Getraer where we are, then we gotta make me happy.”

“Okay…?” Jon replied wondering what the next part was gonna be like.

Ponch pulled his phone out and sent a text to Getraer, telling him he and Jon were in the car taking a break for a few hours instead of going home. Getraer instantly replied with an ‘okay’ and thumbs up.

Ponch then turned to Jon. “Now…if we’re gonna be here a few hours we wanna be comfortable…let’s move to the back seat,” Ponch said.

Jon just nodded.

They both got in the back, Jon was sitting, and Ponch laid down with his head on Jon’s lap. Jon with one hand was playing with Ponch’s hair, his other hand rested on Ponch’s tummy. “I love you,” he said.

“Love you too, baby,” Ponch said blowing him a kiss.

Jon smiled, and blew a kiss back.

Ponch put his hand Jon Jon’s hand. “Sorry I was so sensitive earlier…I guess what Grossie said just got to me…I mean you know…I told you the other day about how I was a little upset and thought something was wrong…” Ponch started.

“Yeah, I remember that. Grossie must’ve said something about it then, huh?”

“He said that it might be possible I’m carrying twins or triplets…do you think…well even if you didn’t think it were true, if it was would you be okay with that?”

“Twins yeah sure they say two’s better than one…though I’d like to say one is just fine. Triplets…well that’s another story…not sure how I feel on three all at the same time. It sounds fun, but I don’t think you’re gonna like it so much when it’s time for them to come into the world.”

“Oh what the heck, that’s a long ways away anyway.”

“Yeah…but when it happens…if it’s triplets you’re gonna hate me for a few hours I’m sure…cuz sadly enough triplets do run in my family…and it’s highly possible…” Jon started.

Ponch sat up and looked at Jon. “You could’ve told me that before this happened, Jon…so he probably is right, isn’t he?”

“Well how should I know, we haven’t been to the doctor to find that out yet,” Jon replied.

Ponch tried to relax as he laid back down. “You could’ve told me triplets run in the family, Jon.”

“I didn’t think that it mattered at the time…I mean they are rare to begin with so to have them even in the family at all is a blessing. I didn’t think about us possibly ending up with ‘em too…but don’t worry about it, we don’t even know yet. And even if it happened to be the truth we’re not going to get stressed out, okay? We’ll enjoy them just as much as we would if they were twins or just one.”

“You still shoulda…” Ponch started but then stopped too upset to go on.

“Ponch, I’m sorry. Like I said they’re rare I didn’t think it mattered.”

“But if they run in the family it matters, Jon! Rare or not.”

It was silent for a while now. Jon feeling horrible for not telling Ponch about that before…Jon was having a bit of a look back into the past of the last two months to see if maybe there were any signs that should’ve told him that maybe he should’ve said something earlier. He remembered Ponch’s morning sickness being really bad, but he wasn’t there for most of the first month…even then he knew how bad it was. He remembered Ponch being a lot more tired than normal…but he thought both those things were just normal to go along with it…

But as Jon had been watching Ponch grow he did notice that he was bigger than he would’ve been if it were just one baby…maybe Grossie was right…

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later Ponch and Jon went back inside after Ponch woke up. He’d fallen asleep, Jon had pretty much sang him to sleep.

When they sat down at the desk everything seemed to be going really slow. Ponch wasn’t talking to Jon much because he was tired and still waking up.

Ponch was writing on a piece of paper, and accidentally dropped the pencil, he didn’t want to ask Jon to get it though. It was over by Jon’s feet. It would’ve made more sense to ask for help…Ponch just hated that. He moved over to get the pencil and as he was bent down two men walked in. One couldn’t walk a straight line as if he were drunk, but he didn’t smell like it when he got to the counter. The other one had his hand in his pocket playing with something possibly a gun. Jon taking advantage of the fact Ponch hadn’t been seen knocked his pencil off the desk making it look like an accident. When he bent over to pick it up he whispered in Ponch’s ear.

“Babe, there are two guys up there looks like one has a gun…I don’t know what they want but I’m not taking any chances they haven’t seen you yet…stay down…get under the desk, please,” Jon whispered.

“But Jon…” Ponch started in a soft whisper.

“Ponch trust me, I don’t want anything to happen stay down,” Jon said.

Ponch nodded though wishing he could see what Jon was talking about.

Jon then got up. “Sorry…I uh…dropped my pen,” he said holding up the pen. “Found it now though,” he said with a smile.

“You must be Jon Baker?” the guy on the left said.

Ponch under the desk panicked when he heard that voice. He recognized it.

“Yeah…why?”

“I don’t know why Ponch would ever leave me for a dork like you. I never dropped my pencil and took five minutes to pick it up…and obviously it was pushed off on purpose.”

“What are you talking about…I don’t remember Ponch ever talking about you,” Jon started staring at the guy.

“Oh believe me, if you’ve been with Ponch long enough I’m sure he’s told you all about how I broke his heart…he probably told you about our baby that he lost…and he also more than likely told you about what he did to Chase,” the guy said motioning towards the other man.

“Chase? Isn’t that the name of that guy that blackmailed him?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, but he went behind my back and told the sergeant anyway. It didn’t matter that I was blackmailing him,” Chase said then spit on the floor.

Jon cringed he hated it when people just spit randomly inside the clean building. “Well from what I heard of the story you didn’t exactly play fair either, Chase. You called Ty anyway whether Ponch said anything or not.”

“So you do know about me,” said the other guy, now known to Jon as Ty…that jerk that Jon wanted to rip in half.

“You’re Ty…what the hell are you two doing here?” Jon asked. Suddenly disturbed by the fact they’d show up at this random moment…and Jon knew he had to keep Ponch quiet and under the desk even though Ponch wanted to come out and yell at both of them.

“Word got spread to the station in West L.A. that you and Ponch are a couple now…your pal Grossie talks a lot with my friend Jason. Jason heard it from Grossie that you and Ponch are expecting…” Ty started still playing with whatever was in his pocket.

“Listen, Ty I don’t know what you’re here for but believe me you’re not gonna see Ponch…and even if what you heard was true I’m not telling you anything more about it,” Jon said.

“I just wanted to congratulate him…ya know happy that he finally found someone to have another kid with he certainly got over me fast.”

“Ty, he’s been hurt pretty bad. He’ll never heal completely from what happened and some nights he wakes up crying not thinking he’s gonna make it all the way…his past was pretty rough, and I’m trying to give him a nice peaceful present leading to a very happy future and that happy future doesn’t involve you anymore so just leave him alone, okay?”

“Jon, I must say I’m surprised…I didn’t realize that you actually cared that much. There was a time that I cared too…but I had to move on. You’ll see what I mean…after a while it just gets too hard, he’s not easy to live with ya know.”

“He might not be, but he’s far easier to live with knowing that he’s not gonna up and ditch me someday. I trust him,” Jon said.

Ty just stared at Jon. “Well let’s just hope you don’t make any small mistakes during the pregnancy okay? One wrong move and he’s gone,” Ty said then he and Chase smiled at each other.

Ponch was under the desk wondering what they were up to. Jon wondering the same thing had to ask.

“Why do you even care? You’re the one that ditched him for some girl! Ty, I make mistakes all the time in fact just a few hours ago he was pissed off at me. He’s still with me though, he never ditched me.”

“Still with you, huh? I don’t see him,” Ty replied.

Ponch without Jon’s permission got out from under the desk. “Ty, leave Jon alone he’s not your problem, and you don’t need to come start a fight with him.”

“Oooh so he is here,” Chase said he and Ty smiling then eyeing Ponch.

“Oooh Ponch looks like someone gained weight…”Ty started.

Jon pulled Ponch back onto a chair.

“So what I heard was true, you ARE pregnant again. Looks like it might be more than just one though if you’re only three months in,” Ty said.

“Yeah, why do you care?”

“I just hear stuff spread around about you all the time, wanted to see if what’s been said was true. I was an idiot to ever leave you, Ponch. If ever you feel like ditching Jon you know you’ve got a home with me still, and you look fabulous,” Ty said.

“I wouldn’t leave Jon for anything. He’s the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

“Boyfriend? You mean…Jon you still haven’t 100% committed to Ponch yet? Why haven’t you asked him to marry you?”

Jon was stunned, and could barely even speak to answer. Ponch knew why Jon hadn’t asked yet, and honestly he was fine with it.

“Ty, it’s complicated…and you don’t gotta know everything.”

Ty was silent, he just stared at Ponch’s pregnant belly, flashbacks of Ponch’s first pregnancy flooding his mind, and how he’d told Ponch to get rid of the baby or they couldn’t be a couple anymore. Ty was regretting it now. Things didn’t work out with Veronica. A tear escaped Ty’s eye. “Ponch I know it might seem hard to believe but I’m sorry,” he said.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for all that I put you through. I was a jerk…I made a terrible mistake…could you forgive me?”

“Um…” Ponch looked at Jon not sure if this was for real. “Ty you crushed my heart…but…for some strange reason I forgive you…but you should get outta here fast before I change my mind.”

Ty smiled. “Thanks, Ponch…and uh best of luck to you and Baker. Hope your baby or babies turn out just as amazing as you are,” Ty said then he and Chase left.

Ponch stared at Jon. “I’m not sure I believed any of that,” he admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ponch have some news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told by my best friend that this was the perfect idea. LOL so I hope she was right. Enjoy!

Harlan went into the office to see Getraer a few hours later, hoping Getraer had cooled off from his earlier moodiness.

“Hey, Joe,” he said stepping in the office.

Getraer looked up from his paper work and smiled seeing Harlan. “Hi, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to come see how you were doing. I get annoyed with the old text messaging all the time, it doesn’t give me the honor of seeing you face to face and talking.”

“You’re too kind.”

Harlan smiled then stepped in more. “So…uh how’s the day been so far?”

“Well…I’ve chewed out every single  person here, except Poncherello…which from what I’ve heard is a good thing because he’s had his own problems to deal with. I’d say my day was crap. I feel like a jerk, and I can’t control it…maybe sometimes I can…but I just don’t feel like it.”

Harlan nodded. “Yeah…I kinda pushed Ponch’s buttons out in the garage…I didn’t do it on purpose, believe me. But I’m thankful Jon was there to save me.”

Getraer laughed. “I’m thankful for that too, I’ve seen Ponch when he’s upset…”

Harlan was smiling glad that Getraer was in a good mood, when suddenly Jon came in.

“Sorry to interrupt…but can we go home?” he asked.

“Uh sure?” Getraer replied an eyebrow raising. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…Ponch doesn’t feel so amazing though. I think it’s time to go home. Ya know, that moment of the day where work has reached the point of ‘well it’s time to go’ he’s tired…and yeah…” Jon said.

“Okay…?” Getraer replied. “I’m gonna call you guys later,” he added.

“Alright that’s fine.”

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was sitting in his chair beside the bed having just finished supper. Ponch was laying in bed half asleep. He wished he had more energy, but it just wasn’t happening. Soon the phone rang.

“J-Jon…can you…g-g-get it?” Ponch asked with a yawn.

Jon nodded then went to answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Joe. I said I’d call,” came Getraer’s voice on the other end.

“Oh hey, what’s up?”

“I was a little worried the way you asked to leave earlier…just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Well…we got a visit from Ty and Chase today…” Jon started.

Getraer let out a frustrated sigh. “Why didn’t you two come to me sooner?”

“Well it wasn’t anything bad, just Ty apologizing…which I admit was weird. And just seeing both of them shook Ponch up a little. Now he’s relaxed and over half asleep. He couldn’t carry out a phone conversation, otherwise I would let you talk to him.”

“I want to see you two first thing tomorrow…and why is he tired all the time? I get tired too, but I don’t as tired as he does. It’s like he has it extra bad.”

“Sarge, we weren’t gonna say anything till it’s confirmed for sure by a doctor…but we’re pretty sure Ponch is either carrying twins or triplets,” Jon replied.

“Oh wow…that explains a lot.”

Jon was quiet a few moments then remember Getraer was pregnant too. “Hey, Sarge…how are you feeling?”

“I’m doing okay…I feel bad about this morning…and snapping at Harlan so much at home. I feel like a big jerk sometimes. But I’m not always like that.”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying…Ponch has had some of those moments too,” Jon said looking back at Ponch who was fast asleep and smiling. “But don’t worry things get better.”

“I’m sure they do…hey keep me updated on this twins or triplets thing. If it happens to be true we gotta go out and celebrate,” Getraer said.  

“Olive Garden, again? I think they are gonna know us all by name by the time we’re done with all these celebrations,” Jon said.

“Hey, there’s a lot to celebrate when having kids,” Getraer replied.

Jon smiled. “Well talk to you later, Sarge. Have a good night,” Jon said before hanging up.

CHPCHPCHP

A month later after a long time of arguing and rescheduling with work and everything Ponch and Jon finally were able to fit in a much needed doctors appointment.

While they were away at the doctors office Getraer and Harlan had taken the day off to go shopping. Getraer was three months pregnant and showing. He needed new clothes. Their shopping day was nice and sweet, and as it was coming close to the end while they were in the checkout Harlan’s phone began to vibrate.

“Hey, can you get that? I’m busy at the moment,” Harlan asked.

Getraer reached in Harlan pocket grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hello?”

“Sarge…it’s Jon.”

“Oh, hey, Baker. How’s the doctor’s office?” Getraer asked.

Harlan smiled slightly after hearing that. He couldn’t wait to find out what they had to say.

Jon smiled and looked at Ponch. “Well we’ve got some exciting news for you guys. Do you wanna meet somewhere for lunch?”

“Sure, we’re strangely enough right by Olive Garden…it’s starting to become our little double date hangout…how bout that?” Getraer asked.

Jon just laughed slightly at the way Getraer said it. It wasn’t the normal way Getraer would speak.

“Yeah, sounds perfect. We’ll be there in a few minutes, see ya soon.”

They both hung up.

“Well we’re gonna meet at Olive Garden for lunch…Jon and Ponch have special news.”

Harlan nodded then grabbed the bags and walked Getraer out to the car.

CHPCHPCHP

“Well you look great, Sarge!” Ponch said seeing Getraer come in.

“Thanks, you look pretty good too,” Getraer replied.

“Yeah…for someone carrying triplets I’d say I look very nice right now.”

“SERIOUSLY!” Harlan was in shock.

“Well…it runs in the family…” Jon said.

“oh wow…Ponch, that’s amazing. Congratulations.” Getraer tried to gave him an awkward hug. It was getting harder and harder for the two to hug each other.

Jon and Harlan only laughed in their heads about it though. Thinking about what it was gonna look like a few months from now.

“So, this is exciting news…are you two just gonna skip work and go home after this?” Harlan asked sipping his soda that he had. He and Getraer had been there a little while before Jon and Ponch showed up. So they ordered their sodas and they got Jon and Ponch’s drinks as well.

“Yeah…if Getraer is okay with that?” Ponch asked.

“Hey, anything that you need to do to be comfortable…I mean you’re carrying triplets so…go home and relax with Jon. Watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds fun…wanna join us?”

“Actually…yeah sure. We’ll be there a little later though.”

“Great!”

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later Harlan and Getraer were cuddled on the loveseat while Ponch and Jon cuddled on the couch all watching “Ground Hog Day” nothing seemed to be better than this right now. Everyone was just so happy…and Jon and Harlan hoped it would stay that way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was supposed to be up last night, but something terrifying happened here, and I was too shook up to get this up.

A few months passed, things seemed to be going by smoothly. Jon was doing as best as he could to keep Ponch out of trouble.

Harlan didn’t have to try too hard to keep Getraer outta trouble, which he was thankful for that.

Getraer was five months pregnant, with a baby boy. Ponch was six months pregnant with two girls and a boy.

Harlan and Jon were very anxious to get to meet their kid(s)

As it was getting more and more into the pregnancy though Harlan and Jon knew Ponch and Getraer needed to be home.

“Well…I’m the mechanic, I can work from the garage at our house…if you just drop Ponch off every morning I’ll keep an eye on both him and Joe while you are on patrol…that way you guys are still making money too. If anyone needs anything fixed they’ll have to take it to my house,” Harlan suggested.

Jon was silent thinking about that for a bit. “Well…I guess…and I can take my breaks at the house so I can be with Ponch. Then at the very end I’m just gonna take that last two weeks off,” Jon said.

“Okay…so that’s what we’re doing?” Harlan asked.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. Who’s the sergeant in place of Getraer?”

“I don’t know, but all I know is that he needs a break. It’s too much for him right now,” Harlan replied. 

Jon nodded. “Yeah, and working at the desk is starting to be too much for Ponch…”

Harlan smiled slightly looking over to the left where Getraer and Ponch were both sleeping on the couch. “Yeah…they both need a break.”

CHPCHPCHP

Jon dropped Ponch off at Harlan and Getraer’s house the next day, it was really hard at first to leave after that. He wanted to stay with him.

“I’ll be back for lunch,” he said giving Ponch a kiss.

Ponch nodded slightly still tired it was six AM and he didn’t sleep well the night before. “Okay,” he said with a yawn.

Jon smiled at him. “I love you,” he said giving him another kiss.

This time Ponch was more awake he smiled. “I love you too, babe,” he replied.

Jon lead Ponch up to the house, even though Ponch could’ve gone by himself he just liked to walk with him. He rang the doorbell and the door was answered by Harlan.

“Hey, good to see you. Joe is still in bed, but I’m sure he’ll be up sooner or later. Just make yourself at home,” Harlan said letting Ponch in. Then he smiled at Jon. “Hope work goes well…don’t worry too much about Ponch, he’s in good hands.”

Jon nodded. “Thanks, Harlan.”

CHPCHPCHP

When Jon came to the house around lunch break he found Ponch and Getraer relaxing on the couch watching a movie. Jon smiled. “Hi, guys!” he said happily.

“Oh…hi, Jon!” Getraer said sitting up a bit. He nudged Ponch who had been falling asleep again.

Ponch sat up. “Jon?”

“Hi, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright,” Ponch replied.

Jon smiled. “That’s great! What about you, Sarge?”

“I’m doing pretty good too.”

Harlan came in with lemonade. “It’s a hot day, so I thought lemonade was a good idea,” Harlan said handing everyone some lemonade.

“Thanks,” Ponch said with a huge smile.  

“No problem.”

It was then silent for a few minutes. “So uh…Jon what’s it like being out on the streets again? I mean you were at the desk so long it must be nice,” Ponch asked.

“It was different…I missed you actually…” Jon replied.

“That’s crazy!” Ponch said with a slight laugh. “I’ll join you again as soon as I can though…after the triplets are born. But right now I’m practicing the art of being a huge watermelon and waddling instead of walking.”

“Oh…that’s art? I didn’t know it was an art form…but you do, do it nicely I must say,” Jon said.

Harlan and Getraer just laughed and rolled their eyes.

“Anyway, as soon as the triplets are born and you’re ready for work again I can’t wait to have you back by my side,” Jon told Ponch.

“Aww…Jon…”

Jon leaned over and he and Ponch shared a kiss.

Harlan and Getraer looked at each other and smiled. Harlan took a seat on the couch next to Getraer and kissed him then put his arm around him.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was asleep, and Jon was in bed this time it was him that was upset. He was almost crying, but not quite there yet. “Why did this have to happen? Why can’t we have already found that guy…I want Ponch to be mine forever…” he looked over to Ponch and smiled slightly. Ponch was laying on his left side, it was just most comfortable even though he hated to have his back turned to Jon. Jon laid on his side and moved closer to Ponch, and put an arm around him, and placed a hand on his large tummy. “I love him so much, I don’t want anything to happen…I’m too scared to ask for marriage…what if someone comes and kills him and the triplets? I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up…acting like everything is fine…I know something is just around the corner,” Jon was talking but it was pretty much to himself. “No matter what happens, I’ll keep my promise to protect you guys,” Jon said now talking to the triplets inside Ponch. “and I’ll do everything I can to protect Ponch too.” Jon was silent for a second or two. “I love you guys…I never dreamed that someday I’d be this lucky…and I hope I’m lucky enough to find myself one day married to you, Ponch…” Jon said now looking at Ponch and placing a kiss on his cheek. Jon was then silent and cuddled to Ponch falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the triplets are born.

Ponch laid in bed beside Jon he couldn’t sleep. He was just too uncomfortable. Ponch was now eight and a half months pregnant with the triplets, and Jon was spending as much time with him as he could.

Jon had fallen asleep already, not realizing Ponch wasn’t asleep. Ponch ended up giving up on sleeping and getting up to go sit on the couch and watch a movie or something.

A few minutes later, when Jon rolled over even though he was asleep he noticed something was different. He woke up slowly, he hadn’t been in a deep sleep anyway. He panicked at first when Ponch wasn’t beside him, he got out of bed and rushed to the living room, where he then found Ponch sitting there on the couch.

“Jon?”

“Oh my gosh, Ponch I thought you were gone…” Jon started then rushed over to the couch.

“Sorry…I thought you were sleeping to well to notice me leave…” Ponch replied. He moved over so Jon could get on the couch with him.

“I’m sorry…if you can’t sleep just wake me up and I’ll stay up with you…” Jon said.

“But…I don’t wanna steal your sleep…” Ponch protested.

“Ponch, it’s fine I sleep more than I should anyway,” Jon assured him. He gave him a hug then kissed him. “Now, what’s up?”

“can’t sleep…”

“Well let’s get back in bed and try, okay?”

“Well…” Ponch started but instead of protesting to Jon he just got up and followed him. When Ponch was comfortable Jon walked off to grab something. Ponch started to wonder what was going on and tried to get up, but soon was told he needed to stay laying down as Jon entered the room with his guitar. “What are you doing?” Ponch asked with a slight smile.

“I’m gonna see if this helps…” Jon started as he sat cross legged on the bed with his guitar and began to play and softly sing love songs to Ponch.

“If I fall asleep during this I’ll feel really bad…you’re being really sweet, Jon.”

Jon stopped for a second. “Ponch, I want you to be able to sleep. If you fall asleep, I’ll be happy.”

“Okay…”

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning Getraer and Harlan came over for breakfast.  Jon and Ponch greeted them at the door. Getraer was now seven and a half months pregnant, and when Ponch and Getraer tried to hug each other it was a little difficult, and slightly more awkward than it had been in the past months.

Getraer just smiled. “Hey, on the bright side we’ll be able to walk normal and hug each other normally again soon,” he said.

“Yeah…I can’t believe it…eight and a half months, Ponch…the triplets are almost due,” Jon commented.

Ponch just made a face at Jon.

Harlan and Jon smiled at each other then went to the kitchen. “We’ll get breakfast on the table for you guys, you just go sit down,” Harlan said.

“But…” Getraer started to protest.

“I wanna help with getting breakfast on the table too,” Ponch protested to Jon.

“I know you do…but you and Getraer need to rest, okay. Go sit down.” Jon kissed Ponch on the cheek before walking off to the kitchen.

“Fine…”

Ponch and Getraer went and sat at the table. “So…um did you pick out a name for your boy?” Ponch asked Getraer.

“Yeah…me and Harlan chose a name we liked…but we’ll let you all know after he’s born,” Getraer replied.

Ponch smiled. “Terrific.”

“What about your triplets?”

“Yeah…me and Jon picked out their names…since you won’t tell me your babies name till he’s born I’m not telling you the triplets names until they’re born,” Ponch replied with a smile.

Getraer laughed. “Okay then.”

Soon Harlan and Jon entered the room. “Alright…foods on the table, let’s eat.”

CHPCHPCHP

A few weeks later, the due date was tomorrow…but they needed groceries and a few things from Wal-Mart tonight… Jon was just gonna go alone, but Ponch insisted he come along too.

“Ponch, the triplets are due to be born tomorrow…the last thing I want is for you to be walking all around Wal-Mart…what if something happens…Wal-Mart is a crazy place.”

“Jon, seriously listen to me…not always do they come on the right day…but tomorrow would be nice…what if they come tonight? You’re gonna be gone a long time, I’d rather I be with you…I mean I don’t wanna be home alone…”

“Oh right…I don’t want that either,” Jon replied realizing that Ponch would be home alone if Jon just left now. “Come on,” he said.

Ponch smiled slightly as he followed Jon to the car.

CHPCHPCHP

When they arrived at Wal-Mart, just as Jon had said before it was a crazy place. It was packed with people, and Ponch didn’t feel so good.

“Hey, maybe we should just go home. We can get this stuff another day,” Jon started to say as they were going down an aisle.

Ponch was about to reply, when suddenly the lights flickered, and there were a few screams from random ladies as they ran for the door. Ponch just thought they were afraid of flickering lights, but what he didn’t know was that some Wal-Mart employees were going around slowly evacuating the building because of a bomb. 

Soon that place was almost empty, only Ponch and Jon and a few random employees. Not so random ones though. There were four, two that Jon knew, and they weren’t real employees there…and two that Ponch knew…Ty and Chase. Suddenly before Jon could even say a word to Ponch about this scene being fishy, the young Puerto Rican squeezed Jon’s hand very hard as if trying to break it, and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ponch, what’s wrong?” Jon asked. He received no reply though, Ponch hugged himself hating that random pain, it was like the worst stomach cramp ever.

“Ponch?” Jon asked.

Soon there was someone behind them. “Jon…listen I’m sorry I didn’t realize that it would happen now,” came the voice of Chase.

“What are you doing here?” Jon asked he didn’t even look at him though he was still looking at Ponch.

“Jon, there’s a bomb in this building…the exits are locked…this guy wants to kill you…”

“No…” Jon started he turned his head to see Chase, Ty, and a female that he knew by the name of Gina. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“He wants you dead now…he was jealous…and every time he killed off someone you loved you never took the hint that he wanted you to be single till he gathered the courage to talk to you…now when he found out…when he found out you and Ponch were having triplets he wanted to wait till really close before the due date to kill him…and now he wants to kill you too,” Gina said.

“Who is he? And why are you working with him?”

“We were paid a good amount of money…” Chase started.

“He said he’d help me get Ponch back…but now apparently he’s gonna kill him,” Ty said.

“He said that if I helped him he’d give me whatever I wanted…and now I found what I wanted, and he can’t give it to me. Me and Ty are together…”

“So now, you’re just turning on him?” Ponch asked slowly joining in recovering from whatever it was that had just happened.

“Yeah…we don’t want you to die…and Jon…that…what just happened a second ago…was the first of Ponch’s labor pains,” Gina said.

“Oh my gosh, Ponch…you didn’t tell me…” Jon started.

“Sorry…it hurt…”

Jon put his arm around Ponch and pulled him closer. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll get outta here,” he said.

“The bomb is in the break room,” Chase said.

“Let’s make our way there then,” Jon replied. “Where is this guy?”

“He’s in here somewhere…” Chase started then they heard a gun shot and Chase fell to the floor.

Gina and Ponch both screamed. Ponch just couldn’t help it, it slipped out.

Jon kissed Ponch trying to calm him down. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

Gina rushed to Chase…but he was killed instantly with that shot.

“Jon, I don’t like this,” Ponch started.

“Come on, let’s get to the break room.”

“Yeah…I don’t know where the hell that is, Jon!” Jon was in shock with how Ponch replied to him. He didn’t think he was gonna get yelled at.

“Hey, calm down we’ll find it,” he soothed.

CHPCHPCHP

It took a while to find the break room, it was hidden well. Jon was getting worried the longer it took though, Ponch had tears in his eyes. “Jon…it hurts…”

“I know…it’ll be okay, believe me.”

“I feel like we’re just walking circles, Jon…” Ponch said then he saw Ty, Gina, and Chase all on the floor dead. “When did that happen? Jon…I’m scared…” Ponch had more tears fill his eyes.

“Ponch, relax please,” Jon said finally finding the break room.

As soon as they entered the break room Ponch slid down to the floor hugging himself, in pain. Jon was trying to figure out which wire to cut to disarm the bomb…

Jon ended up having to call Getraer, he was just too stressed to think straight. As he talked to Getraer though, Getraer could hear Ponch in the background in pain.

“Is he okay?” Getraer asked concerned.

“Yeah…we might be having triplets tonight,” Jon said.

“What do you mean might be!? We are!” Ponch said.

“Correction, Sarge…we will be having triplets tonight as soon as we get outta here.”

“Yeah, if they can wait that long,” Ponch replied.

Jon sighed. “Anyway, which wire?” he asked.

“The red one.”

Jon with sweat dripping from his face, from fear of cutting the wrong one and killing them both cut the red wire and smiled seeing the bomb stop.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No prob, and I’ll have someone over there to pick up your bad guy…”

“Thanks…” Jon said. Then turned and saw Ponch still on the floor. He said goodbye to Getraer then rushed over to Ponch. “We’re safe, Ponch,” he said giving him a kiss. Then he placed a hand on Ponch’s swollen tummy “How are they?”

“F-F-Fine…” Ponch replied he looked at Jon. “We…need…t-t-to get outta…h-h-here…”

Jon nodded helping Ponch up. “I know, let’s go.”

He led Ponch for the door and as they reached it Jon then remembered that someone said they were locked. “How do we unlock it?” he wondered out loud. He began looking around. Soon a man walked up behind them, and Jon felt Ponch pulled away from him, instantly Jon turned around.

Jon saw a man standing there, that he had seen once before…the man had Ponch, he had knife to his throat.

“Let him go!” Jon ordered.

“Why would I do that? You disarmed the bomb…you’re not losing anything from this if I let him go…I was too nice to you in the past wouldn’t it be nice now to watch your boyfriend and unborn triplets die right now in front of you?” 

“No!”

Ponch squirmed a little trying to get away.

“Which would you rather loose, Baker…the triplets…or Poncherello?”

“I don’t want to lose any of them,” Jon said.

“That wasn’t the question…”

“Well I fell in love with Ponch before I fell in love with my kids…but I love all of them…I can’t choose to lose one or the other when I’d rather not lose any.”

Ponch just looked at Jon not saying anything.

“Why do you keep killing the people I love?” Jon asked.

“In high school…you broke my heart. You said you would never love someone like me…then you went off and dated my brother! He was just like me!”

“Your brother? Peter…he wasn’t just like you…there were differences…” Jon said.

“I killed him because I thought if I did you’d love me instead…you ignored me still…you moved on…I killed that person and you moved on…you just kept moving on…it hurt! When I found out about this one though…I must say you were real sneaky, Jon…you know I was waiting for you to announce engagement…so instead you didn’t get engaged…when I heard it through the grapevine that your new boyfriend was pregnant…I sent Ty and Chase to find out if it was true…and it was…I must say I’m surprised Jon…you really thought that you can’t get married, but you can be a dad? I don’t care if you think they are gonna be born tonight…they aren’t gonna be born at all,” the man said.

“No, please! Just kill me if you’re that mad. Don’t hurt Ponch or the triplets,” Jon begged.

Ponch’s eyes got wide with fear he didn’t want Jon dead. The man raised his gun though…but soon someone came crashing through the glass, and tackled the guy.

Jon rushed to Ponch. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah…”

They both turned to see Jeb handcuffing the man. “Sorry guys…I’ll replace the door…and I’ll face whatever punishment for breaking rules…but I could hear the talk from outside…no one was getting killed today,” Jeb said as he led the man out to his cruiser.

Ponch and Jon walked outside together, Bear was standing there he had also came. When they finally got out of Wal-Mart the contractions were now getting stronger and closer together. As soon as they got outside there was another.

“Jon…looks like you gotta get someone to the hospital,” Bear said.

Jon nodded. “Yeah, I’ll fill you guys in on what happened later,” Jon said rushing off with Ponch to get in the car.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was in the room with Ponch, and trying to keep his mind off the pain by talking about random things, but Ponch was trying to pay attention to what was going on at the moment.

“Hey, Ponch…I know this is terrible timing…but uh…it’ll be memorable…” Jon started.

Ponch looked at Jon with this look on his face that said ‘Jon…save it I’m having triplets’

“That guy that’s killing my fiancés is behind bars…no need to worry anymore…we’re about to have triplets…wanna…well…” Jon started.

“Jonathan Baker…” Ponch started through gritted teeth.

“Will you marry me?” Jon asked.

Ponch looked at Jon, before answering there was a lot of tears and pain he was trying to ignore as he tried to find his good voice. “YES!”

The doctor looked at Jon and smiled. “Congratulations, now step back, okay?”

Jon nodded. “Sorry for the timing, Ponch…I just thought maybe it would help with the pain…ya know get your mind on something else…”

Ponch nodded his head slightly. “T-T-Thanks…”

CHPCHPCHP

Hours later, Ponch was in a room resting and Jon was sitting beside the bed. He smiled at Ponch, and slightly beat himself up at his bad timing, but after the triplets were born Ponch laughed at Jon’s timing and let him know it helped. Jon just smiled at that thought and was happy to know Ponch was safe, and they’d be getting married. Now that the triplets were born though…Getraer’s baby would be due soon.  


	16. Chapter 16

When they were finally able to go home Jon was more than happy to bring his family home. It was hard going home without them for a few nights. He could’ve stayed at the hospital, but Ponch told him to go home because he’d sleep better.

At home the triplets all laid on Jon and Ponch’s bed sleeping, and Ponch was with them. Jon was making lunch.

“Ponch…I think we’re gonna need to move,” Jon suggested as he came back into the room.

“Move?”

“Yeah…our family grew…and uh who knows what’s gonna happen after that. We need a bigger place than this one bedroom apartment. I mean seriously…I should’ve thought about this earlier,” Jon said feeling slightly bad about not thinking about that.

“Hey it’s fine,” Ponch said.

“Well I’ll be looking for a place to move to…” Jon told Ponch.

“Alright…oh Harlan and Getraer are coming over. They wanted to meet the triplets,” Ponch informed.

“Good to know…when will they…” Jon started but then was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  

“I’ll get it,” Ponch said. He got up and went to the door. He smiled as he let in Getraer and Harlan. “Hey, guys!”

“Hi, Ponch”

“Ponch, you should’ve let me get the door…you’re supposed to be resting.”

“Resting? Why?” Harlan asked.

“Because I told him too, I mean…I don’t want him to get back to everything he normally does right away after having the triplets,” Jon said. “Besides, he was really tired and out of it when we got home anyway,” Jon added.

“Sorry…”

Getraer and Harlan looked at each other. “Well, how are the triplets?” Harlan asked.

“Great!” Ponch went to the bedroom with Jon and soon came back out Jon was holding one baby and Ponch holding two.

“This is Daniel,” Jon said handing Harlan the little boy that was in his arms.

Harlan just smiled and looked up at Getraer.

Ponch moved closer to Getraer. “This one is Samantha or as Jon likes to call her, Sammy. And this little girl is Breeana.”

Getraer smiled “They’re precious,” was all he could get out.

Ponch smiled at Jon.

“Oh, I heard you guys are getting married,” Harlan said.

“Who told you?” Ponch asked.

“Talked to Jon on the phone the night the triplets were born,” Harlan replied.

“Yeah…Jon and his timing…he asked me when I was giving birth to not one, but three babies and expected me to be excited. Of course I was happy…but if you know the amount of pain I was in, and what I was going through…I was trying to concentrate on something else…I would’ve been a lot happier if it was after and not during the birth of the triplets…but he did get my mind off the pain for a couple seconds.”

Harlan laughed. “Nice job, Jon. Me and Getraer decided to get married awhile ago…but it wasn’t a big announcement…and I’m sorry for just telling you now. We were gonna just have a small courthouse wedding ya know.”

“Oh sweet! When?”

“Sometime soon, wanna do it before the baby is born because we don’t want to not be married and have the stress of planning all that afterwards.”

“Nice, so you don’t have much time anymore…but you know what?”

“What, Ponch?” Harlan asked.

“Me and Jon are gonna be there to watch, whether you invite us or not.”

Getraer laughed. “Of course you’re invited!”

CHPCHPCHP

Getraer and Harlan ended up getting married only a few days after that. And a few weeks after their small wedding Jon received  a call in the middle of the night.

“Hello?” Jon was tired, but already awake because he had to change a diaper.

“Jon, hey sorry to bug you…I just thought I should let you know that me and Joe are at the hospital.”

“What!? Really?”

“Yeah, Joe’s having the baby,” Harlan said. “I wanted to tell you guys so you knew what was going on and why we aren’t coming over tomorrow.”

“Oh that’s fine, we’ll be over there tomorrow morning. I’d say we’d be there tonight…but Ponch is exhausted and the triplets are sleeping.”  

“That’s fine, we’ll see you tomorrow. I gotta go, I wanna be with Joe.”

“Yeah I understand. Talk to you later.” Jon hung up and after making sure that the triplets were all nice and comfortable and asleep he went back to bed with Ponch.

“Who was that?” Ponch asked tiredly as Jon got up beside him.

“Harlan…Getraer is having the baby right now,” Jon said as he placed a soft kiss on Ponch’s cheek.

“Oh…good for him…I can’t wait to visit in the morning,” Ponch said with a yawn as he rolled over and put his arms around Jon.

CHPCHPCHP

When they went to visit Getraer the next day they brought the triplets along. Getraer was happy to see them, but he was more than happy to introduce them to the newest member of him and Harlan’s family. “Guy’s, this is Christopher.”

Ponch smiled at Jon slightly they’d been thinking about that name for their boy, but changed their mind. Jon was just surprised that Getraer would name the baby Chris, he already had a Chris with Betty. But apparently he and Harlan just really liked the name Chris.

“So, how do you feel now? I mean I’m sure you feel a lot better this morning than you did last night when this little guy was born,” Ponch said motioning towards the baby Harlan was holding.

“Yeah…you weren’t kidding about that pain…but I’m sure yours was worse than mine…I can’t imagine having triplets…one was hard enough,” Getraer said.

Ponch laughed. “Yeah...”

Getraer sat up a bit. “Hey, you look a lot better than you did yesterday. A lot more happy, and less tired.”

“Yeah, I feel better. I was exhausted…and Jon ended up doing everything for me yesterday.” Ponch smiled at Jon.

“That was nice,” Getraer said.

Jon just smiled. “Yeah I try to be nice sometimes,” he said with a laugh.

They all laughed at that as well. “I’m happy for that for sure,” Ponch replied.

“So, when are you two getting married?” Harlan asked.

“As soon as I can fit in my favorite pair of jeans again…I wanna look nice, even if we’re just going to the court house.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Getraer replied.

“Yeah, I thought so…I mean I don’t mind him looking his best…though I always think he looks his best,” Jon said.

Ponch smiled at Jon. “Thanks,” he replied as they shared a kiss.

Harlan and Getraer just smiled.

CHPCHPCHP

They wished it could’ve happened sooner, but it seemed like the date just kept getting pushed back. Jon wanted to visit his parents and they were there a couple weeks. Then they were in Chicago a few weeks after that. When they came back to LA and were now settled into a new home the triplets all got sick, and not only did they get sick, but Ponch got sick as well. Jon had to take some time off work to take care of his sick family until Ponch felt well enough to kick Jon out of the house and take of the triplets on his own while Jon was away. Eventually after was seemed like forever things started to settle down.

Jon was happy the night that he came home and found Ponch laying on the couch in his old clothes, they fit again. Jon knew that meant that anytime now they could get married, because Ponch felt like he would be able to look his best…Jon got a little too carried away in the bedroom that night though…

CHPCHPCHP

They thought they could just go get married soon…but the next day the stomach flu was being passed through the station…and Jon came home with it…Harlan also came home with stomach flu, and of course Getraer called Ponch to tell him so that Ponch knew what was going with Jon when Jon started throwing up.

“Jon, you should go lay down…I’ll bring you a water bottle…and a bucket…okay?” Ponch was leading Jon to the bedroom.

“Sorry…” Jon started.

“No, no it’s fine,” Ponch replied.

Ponch got Jon in bed and comfortable then brought him a few things. “Now if you need anything feel free to just ask…I don’t mind bringing you things…I mean you did that for me, for what…nine months? I can do that for you for however long this takes to get well.”

“Thanks…you’re amazing,” Jon said getting comfortable and trying to go to sleep.

“No problem…now rest, and get better the sooner you’re better the sooner we get married and the sooner you can see the triplets again. They can’t come in here until you’re not sick. I don’t want them throwing up again.”

Jon nodded.

Ponch left the room.

CHPCHPCHP

It took two weeks before Jon was fully recovered…and by the time he had fully recovered Ponch wasn’t feeling well. Jon was freaking out thinking he’d passed it on to Ponch.

Jon was in Daniel’s room taking care of him when he heard Ponch throwing up in the bathroom. Daniel’s room was right next door to the bathroom, so Jon just walked over and peeked inside. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Ponch started. He got up to wash his face.

“Are you sure? Did I pass…” Jon started.

“No…I don’t feel that sick,” Ponch replied.

“You sure…?”

“Yeah…” Ponch replied avoiding eye contact.

“Ponch…I’m a little worried now…are you sure you’re okay?”

“YES I’m fine!” Ponch walked passed Jon and into the bed room.

Jon went back into Daniel’s room and put Daniel in his crib then walked to the bedroom where he found Ponch laying there on the bed a hand on his stomach, and an expression on his face that was mixed with fear and excitement.

“Ponch?”

“Jon…this is all too familiar…” Ponch said as Jon sat down on the bed.

“What’s going on?”

“Morning sickness…clothes getting snug…Jon…” Ponch slowly sat up and leaned on Jon.

“Oh…” Jon started to say.

“I think we might need to go to the doctor…”

Jon smiled slightly. “Alrighty.”

CHPCHPCHP

After that doctors appointment everything confirmed what Ponch had been thinking. Jon had to stay out with the triplets and didn’t know anything that was going on, but soon Ponch walked over to Jon. “Let’s go home,” he said.

“Okay…”

As soon as they reached the car and got the triplets inside and the door closed Ponch hugged Jon and put his head on Jon’s shoulder. “Jon…whether you like it or not we need to get married this week…I don’t wanna keep putting it off…especially not now that I know that…”

“That what?” Jon interrupted.

“That we’re having another baby,” Ponch replied looking up at Jon.

Jon smiled slightly suddenly that expression that Ponch had, had early making sense to him.

“OMG that’s amazing!” Jon hugged Ponch tightly.

“Yeah…but like I said I wanna get married while my clothes still fit…and having another baby…well that doesn’t give you much time…”

Jon hugged Ponch again. “Well I’m happy to be getting married to you…and I’m happy to be having another baby…but it seems like everything is going way to fast.”

“No kidding…I didn’t think you were gonna get me pregnant again till after we got married!” Ponch replied with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it. Sequel comes out soon. :D


End file.
